It's Not Over
by meowkittehmeow
Summary: Paul loves Bella, but what will happen when not only his anger but his past catches up with him? Will Bella forgive him? Which would mean going against what her family and friends say, will they approve? More summary inside! A/H, OOC
1. Life Without You

**Summary: Paul loves Bella, but what will happen when not only his anger but his past catches up with him? Will Bella forgive him? Which would mean going against what her family and friends say, will they approve? A/H, OOC **

**A/N: So I'm back, this is new, I don't know what I want to do with it yet. R&R and tell me what you think. I own nothing, S. Meyers owns it all. Expect the song that inspired this all, Life after You by Daughtry; they own that! On with this story!**

**Few reminders: AH a little OOC. Families, read carefully, we've changed it up!**

**The Cullen's:**

Esme Cullen- Mother, Interior Designer, CEO of her own company

Dr. Carlisle Cullen- Father, Doctor at local hospital

Jasper Cullen- Older Brother, freshmen at Washington University

Bella Cullen- Youngest child, Senior at Forks high school

**The Hale's:**

Victoria Hale- Esme Cullen's older sister, stay at home mother

Dr. James Hale- Victoria's husband, works with Carlisle at the local hospital

Rosalie Hale- Only child, Senior at Forks High school.

**The Swan's:**

Renee Swan- Mother, works at Forks High School as the nurse

Sherriff Charlie Swan- Father, Sherriff of Forks

Emmett Swan- Older brother, freshmen at Colombia University (there on a football scholarship)

Edward Swan- Twin to Alice Swan, Senior at Forks High School

Alice Swan- Twin to Edward Swan, Senior at Forks High School

**The Clearwater's:**

Harry Clearwater- Father retired from work

Sue Clearwater- Mother, works for Esme Cullen as an interior designer

Leah Clearwater- older sister, Senior at La Push High School, BFFL's with Bella, Alice and Rosalie. Engaged to Sam Uley

Seth Clearwater- Younger brother, sophomore at La Push High School

**The Blacks: Stay the same, just Billy and Jake. Jake is still friends with Bella, but also Alice. Jake also graduated last year and is enrolled at Everett Community College is best friends with Paul.**

**Paul Johnson lives by himself, he graduated last year and is enrolled in Everett Community College.**

**Sam Uley graduated two years ago and attends Everett Community College. Engaged to Leah Clearwater.**

**Others will be introduced as we go, but they're not that important, j/k ;)!! **

**Now, for real, off we go!**

Chapter One-Life Without you

**Paul POV**

I let her walk out of my life, what was I high. I loved her more than any guy could love her. It's been two months since I last saw her. She won't answer any of my phone calls; she won't answer any of my messages on Facebook. I thought maybe I could move on, yeah right, that was a joke and a half. I finally pulled into work, I worked at a chain restaurant in Port Angeles, and of course Jake was there before me.

"Where have you been, James is going to kill you. You're late, again!" Jake was so nervous I would get fired, James is our boss and he hated it if you were late.

"Back the fuck off! At this point, I really don't give a fuck if he wants to fire me. Let me lose everything! I don't really give a fuck anymore!" I shook violently, everyone seemed to be on my fucking ass these days, I fucking miss her, and all he can worry about is if I'm late for work!

"Jeez, I'm sorry man; I didn't realize you were still hung over her!" He shook his head, "Hey you know she called me last night, right?"

"What and you didn't tell me!?" I wanted to punch him square in the face.

"Well yeah, hey I'll tell you after work, I need a ride home again. The Rabbit needs more repairs, the thing is gonna end up costing me a fortune." He laughed and shook his head.

"Whatever. Yeah I can give you a ride home." We both lived on the reservation, La Push, so it wasn't really a hassle to give him a ride. I walked in the restaurant, put my waiter's apron on and logged onto the computer. It was Friday night, so we would be busy; I headed to my first table. I almost passed out right there. She looked up at me and her chocolate brown eyes met mine. Her beautiful brown hair came down in waves; it was longer than the last time I saw. She had dark circles under her eyes; she was losing sleep over what I did to her. God I will never live this down. She was sitting there with Alice Swan, Leah Clearwater, and Rosalie Hale. Must be a girls night out to cheer Bella up, she stood up and walked toward the entrance with tears streaming down her pink cheeks. All the other girls got up to follow her out, Leah was from the reservation, I knew her but we weren't the greatest friends. She surprised me when she came up and slapped me. "What the fuck was that for Leah?" a low growl was building in my chest.

"For doing that to Bella, fix it. She knows you didn't mean what you said, she still loves you." She lowered her head, and walked away. Leah and Bella hung out when we dated; I was shocked to see Leah mixing with Bella's "school" friends, Alice and Rosalie. The only thing that they had in common was that they all hated me. Alice, Rosalie and Bella were seniors at Forks High. Leah was a senior at the local school on the reservation. Jake and I graduated last year. I stood there in the middle of the restaurant with everyone starring at me; I turned around and walked out. James came running out of the restaurant screaming something like "don't come back, your fired", but at the time I really didn't care. I hopped into my deep forest green Toyota Tundra pick-up truck and gunned it out of the parking lot. I drove to First Beach, it was the only place I could walk and think with no one bothering me. I thought back to the day I first met Bella.

_**Flashback begins **_

_It was two years ago to the month, I went for a walk to clear my mind. I saw Jake talking to a petite girl; she had the most beautiful chestnut brown hair that fell in waves to the middle of her back. She had her hands on her hips and looked to be scolding Jake. He then picked her up and threw her into the water. I ran over to see why Jake would do that. "What are you doing?" I practically yelled._

"_Hey Paul, oh um Paul this is Bella Cullen, Bella this is Paul Johnson. Bella lives in Forks, but we're pretty close. Huh Bella?" Bella and I just sat there staring at each other, she had brown eyes, I that glistened from the water. They were so deep, I could look into her eyes forever; they went perfectly with her skin color. She reached her tiny hand out, for a handshake._

"_Nice to meet you Paul." She shook my hand, I didn't want to let go, ever. She had such a beautiful smile too, beautiful full, pink lips. Her lips curled over her lips in a very loving and caring way; I could watch her facial expressions forever. Then she blushed when I held her hand a bit too long. "Earth to Paul, Paul you okay?" She asked and I could listen to her voice for hour, it was silk, so smooth calming too; her voice had instantly calmed me even more than I already was and it would never grow old or annoying. _

"_Oh, I'm sorry; it's so nice to meet you Bella." She blushed a rose color again and it made her look like a supermodel. "Has anyone told you how beautiful you are?" I gave her my best cocky smile; what I like to call it the 'Paul's making a move' smile. She blushed again and adverted my gaze by looking down to the ground._

"_Wow, umm, no I don't think so." I could see, Jakes eyes he was getting pissed._

"_Hmm, well, you're making a move on Bella. Really Paul?" I totally forgot he was there. I could have sworn it was just Bella and I .Oh well, a guy can dream, right? _

"_Jake, can you just shut it for five. I'm trying to get to know Miss. Cullen here." I gave her my famous smile again. "Miss. Cullen could I take you out to dinner sometime, sometime very soon?" She blushed and continued to advert her eyes from my gaze. I placed two fingers under her chin and lifted it up so I could look into those gorgeous eyes. _

"_Why Paul that would be wonderful!" She laughed, and it was music to my ears. "But you should know, I just moved here, so my dad will want to meet you. You must know Dr. Cullen, right?" Holy shit, now the name clicked, Doctors girl, okay Paul play it cool._

"_Yeah, I knew that. How 'bout Saturday night, I'll pick you up at seven." She smiled again._

"_Okay, I'll pick you up. But I will be there at six thirty, to impress Dr. Cullen." She giggled a perfect giggle. _

"_Sounds perfect Paul." She laughed again. I reluctantly let go of her chin but she continued to look up at me. I turned to walk back to my truck, when her voice reached my ears, "Paul, Jake and I were just going back to his place, and I was going to make lunch. You want to join us?" I looked at Jake and he was fuming, he was turning deeper shades of red by the minute. Well, I couldn't refuse; I smiled and nodded._

"_Count me in, sounds like fun." I turned back to her and Jake. She shivered as she came out of the chilly water; she was only wearing a pair of light blue jeans that looked tight, and a tight neon pink shirt. I shrugged out of my black leather jacket. "Here, you look freezing." She gazed up at me through her thick eyelashes, with her brown eyes twinkling but confusion struck them. She still smiled warmly up at me._

"_I am thank you." She put it on and I watched her breathe in deeply, then she snuggled into the jacket trying to get warmer. It was huge on her, the sleeves were way too long, and it fell to the middle of her thigh, but she still looked damn fine in it. I knew this was risky, but I was already going on a date with her. I walked up beside her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her into my side. She stiffened at the gesture but slowly relaxed and leaned into my side. We slowly walked back to Jake's house, and I knew I would hear it from him later._

_**Flashback ends**_

Man, I wish I could take everything back. Everything I said to her that day. I didn't mean it and had no idea why I said it. I loved her and I still do. Leah's word played over and over in my head. I broke my Bella's heart. I knew that, but how do I fix it? We had such a long relationship filled with so many memories, how could I have let her go. God I miss her. I miss everything about her, the way her hair smells, the way her eyes twinkle in the moonlight, the way she would slap me after I made a smart ass comment. Her smile, just thinking about it makes my heart break. The way she looked in the restaurant made my heart break. She looked broken, dark circles were casted under her eyes like she hadn't slept in days. Her eyes, they didn't twinkle the way the used too.

The day I let her walk out, ugh, it's burned in my memory forever. I want to drive up to her house, knock on her door and drop to my knees and beg for forgiveness. If she were to forgive me, I would kiss her with all the love and lust I had for her, and never let go. I would make promises and keep them until the day I died. I wanted to marry that women, all I wanted with her was a life full of laughter.

I pulled my phone out; I had to try to call her. I know she wouldn't answer, but I would leave another voicemail. It was the only way I could hear her voice. I know, I know, pathetic. Just to hear her voice, but that's what I have been degraded to. It rang and rang but no answer, figures. _Hey this is Bella, I'm not here right now, you know what to do. __**Beep…**_

"Hey Bella, its Paul. Please baby, call me. When I saw you today, well I realized just how much I still loved you. Please call me, please." I shut my phone, was I just wasting my time? She would never get back with me, I screwed everything up. I thought back to that night and argument we had…

_**Flashback begins**_

"_GOD BELLA, I TOLD YOU, I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO HANG AROUND HIM!!" I had just walked in on her and some Edward kid 'studying'; it was more him studying her body. I told her he was no good, but she continued to let him in her house to 'study'. I shook violently as I yelled at my Bella. _

"_PAUL ARE YOU FUCKING HIGH, I WAS STUDYING FOR THAT PHYSICS TEST!!" She started to cry. She turned back to me with tears streaking down her cheeks. "Paul," She took a deep breath, "I don't love him, I love you, but if you can't handle that I study for tests, with my lab partner, then maybe you're just a jealous freak. I'm done arguing with you about this; it's for school, nothing more."_

"_Well maybe I am a jealous freak! But I care, and he's no good Bella." I continued the argument, when I should have just dropped it._

"_His sister is my best friend, how can I not trust him, he's okay Paul. I only have eyes for you, I love you, and you know that." She cried a little harder and the tears flowed freely down her cheeks. I shook my head. She touched my shoulder trying to calm me and bring me to my senses, she looked up at me with those chocolate brown eyes; tears still flowing. _

"_No! No Bella! You can't trust him! So basically if you trust him, I can't trust you. I'm done with this shit! We are obviously not meant to be; maybe I wasted my time with you!" I turned, making her hand drop from my shoulder and I could hear her whimper. From me acting like this; I headed to my truck without turning around. I heard Bella fall to the ground and start to sob even harder than ever before._

"_P-p-p-Paul, p-p-please, you can't leave. Please, Paul, I love-ed you." She sobbed and shook with pain that I was causing here but she used past tense, without another word, I walked to my truck, and peeled out of her driveway and out of her life. If I couldn't trust her with a few things that I asked her to do for me, how could I trust her in the long run._

_**Flashback ends**_

UGH! How could I let that little fucker break my relationship with Bella? Well the whole trust issue broke my faith in Bella, and that tore our relationship apart. There were other times when I asked her not to do something, that I didn't feel safe with her doing that. Like the motorcycles she and Jake had. That made me pretty upset, that could have killed her. I asked her not to go to a party that was being held for the seniors at Forks High, being thrown by that Edward kid and his family. That night I ended up picking Bella up at his house, shit faced drunk. That made me mad too, but then when they were together alone at her house that just put me over the edge. I stood up and stomped my way back to my truck. I might as well sleep on my complicated life. I miss her and wish she and I was together. I needed to fix things between her and me. I love her; she is and always will be the women of my dreams.

I pulled up to my house; Jake was sitting on the porch. "Hey, after the scene at the restaurant, I figured you would need this and someone to talk to." He held up a brown paper bag, which inside held a six pack. Hell it was illegal but Billy probably got it for him so it made everything cool. Plus the reservation people really didn't care.

"Yeah, your right I do. God Jake I miss her." And at that point I could feel a lump forming in my throat and knew there were tears threatening to escape. "Huh, man, I never knew life would be so difficult without her. She kept me grounded, kept me sane, she was my everything. I never even thought about consequences when I said those words, was I out of mind? I wish I could take every one of them back. How is she? I know she didn't look good, but she was still as gorgeous as the day I met her. Am I rambling?" Jake just shook his head and patted my back.

"She hates you, but she calls me every night to wonder how you are, and cries to me how much she loved you and how she still does. She doesn't sleep much, she has nightmares. Oh by the way, Charlie hates you too!" He looked at me and I gave him a death glare. "Here," he threw me a beer, "I told her to call you back, but she says she can't and won't talk to you over the phone, but if she sees you in person she says she'll remember the last night you were with her. You know it was a wrong move, _he _was there topick up the pieces that night and comfort her. I heard through Leah, _he _wants to ask her out." I started to shake thinking of Bella dating him, I wouldn't let her, couldn't let her. I had to figure a way to talk to her and show her I still love her.

"Jake, what do I do? I can't live one more day without her." I shook my head; I couldn't deal with this heartache anymore. "I'm going to bed, leave the beer in the fridge, and lock the door behind you. I will see you tomorrow. 'Night Jake."I walked up my stairs and slipped into the bathroom to take a shower. I let the hot water hit my back. I could have stood there for hours but my cell started to ring from my pocket in my pants. I reluctantly turned off the water and stepped out. After I securely wrapped a towel around my waist and pulled my phone out, it was a text, from Bella. I flipped it open, so happy that she finally wanted to talk.

_**I miss you…I wanna talk, I just don't know when yet, I'm not ready… you really broke my heart…**_

_**~Bells**_

I didn't know what to say, I knew I had but at least she wanted to talk she just wasn't ready.

_**I miss you too; I'm ready to talk when you are. I'm sorry for all the pain and suffering I caused you, can we please start over?**_

_**BaddassPaul**_

I waited impatiently for Bella to text me back. Why was she all of sudden ready talk? Well I don't give a fuck, I miss her! I turned my TV on and flipped through till I found some movie. My phone went off; it startled me out of my day dream.

_**No, we can't just start over. We need to talk through our problems.**_

_**~Bells**_

I sighed loudly, I wish we could just start over, but there are problems to be talked through, but god I miss her.

_**Okay, I understand. I still love you Bells…**_

_**BaddassPaul**_

If only she knew how much I missed her. I slowly drifted off to sleep with Bella being the main focus. I said that over and over in my head, almost like a lullaby. _If only she knew how much I missed her…_

**A/N: Not sure where I want to take this. But what do you think? Should I continue? What are your ideas? If I do the next will be in Bella's POV, so you'll see where all the problems stem from. Then the story will unfold, you haven't met everyone yet…trust me ha-ha ha! So tell the truth. Reviews are love and I love them too! **


	2. If Your Gone

**A/N: Okay I just wanted to mention that anyone that reads the other two stories I write, The Best Is Yet To Come and The Dance, they are in temporary hiatus. I have writers block and bad!! I still don't own anything, not the music, the characters. The only thing I have is the plot to this story, so don't take it. Enjoy! **

Chapter 2- If your gone

Bella POV

"Do you know how beautiful your eyes are?" I gave him the death stare and shook my head.

"Can you please stop?" I pleaded with him for the 100th time. It was Friday afternoon, I was stuck helping Edward with Spanish, since he's 'failing'. "We need to translate all this from Spanish to English, so let's get going." I rolled my eyes and huffed loudly so he would hopefully get the point. I helped him with school work, but I truly hated him with everything I had. He was the reason Paul left me, walked out of my life. He made Paul believe I was not meant for him. My heart ached for him, every time I thought about him. I missed him so much. Jasper was home from college for a few days and was due back from the store any minute now. He didn't like Paul and me dating, but he loved that I was hanging out with Edward. I could feel the tears threatening to escape as I thought about the night Paul left me.

_**Flashback Begins**_

_ I was inside with Edward helping with a science test we had the next day. It was September and we had a review test, to see what we remember from last year. I heard a car pulling up, Paul was here, I automatically became happy; he was my everything, I loved him so much. The one thing I knew he was going to be pissed about was Edward being here. Shit, I didn't even think about that. He walked through the door wearing a pair of cut off shorts, a white t-shirt, and a pair of white shoes. He glanced between Edward and me. I could see the anger boiling in his eyes. "Paul, you're here." I stood up and ran over to him, expecting a hug. Instead he looked at me and shook his head. He was getting truly upset over this. He put his hand up to stop me, I wanted to cry right there, what happen next crushed me. _

_ "What the fuck Bella!" I looked at him, confusion must have been evident in my face, so he continued, tears were at the brink of escaping._ _"GOD BELLA, I TOLD YOU, I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO HANG AROUND HIM!!" He shook with anger, I wanted so badly to go up and touch his arm, knowing my touch had always calmed him. But right now my sadness was mixed with anger, if he could yell I would yell right back. _

"_PAUL ARE YOU FUCKING HIGH, I WAS STUDYING FOR THAT PHYSICS TEST!!" I started to cry. I turned my back to him, not wanting him to see the tears that were now coming at their own accord. "Paul," I took a deep breath I had to explain, "I don't love him, I love you, but if you can't handle that I study for tests, with my lab partner, then maybe you're just a jealous freak. I'm done arguing with you about this; it's for school, nothing more." As soon as the words left my lips, about him being jealous, I was hoping he would just drop it and come over here and hug me._

"_Well maybe I am a jealous freak! But I care, and he's no good Bella." he continued the argument._

"_His sister is my best friend, how can I not trust him, he's okay Paul. I only have eyes for you, I love you, and you know that." I cried a little harder and the tears flowed freely down my cheeks. I shook my head. I turned back to face Paul, I walked over and touched his shoulder, my attempt to calm him. _

"_No! No Bella! You can't trust him! So basically if you trust him, I can't trust you. I'm done with this shit! We are obviously not meant to be; maybe I wasted my time with you!" He turned, making my hand drop from his shoulder. He was heading towards the door, I whimpered as realization hit me. How could he treat me like this? I fell to the ground as the door opened; I sobbed hard knowing he wasn't coming back._

"_P-p-p-Paul, p-p-please, you can't leave. Please, Paul, I love-ed you." I sobbed, trying to reason with him, but I used past tense, I knew he wasn't coming back. I felt someone beside me, Edward, I forgot he was here. "P-p-please just leave." He looked down at me and took me in his arms. I sobbed even harder. He just left me. I leaned into Edwards shoulder, I knew deep down I needed to be mad at Edward; he talked me into letting me come over. He pulled me onto his lap as he leaned against my counter._

_ He smoothed my hair back away from my tear filled, sweaty face. "It's going to be okay Bella, shh, it's okay." He said soothing words over and over again. Paul left me, why? I kept asking myself as Edward rocked me gently, trying his hardest to comfort me._

_**Flashback Ends**_

I was snapped back to reality when Jasper walked in. "I figured I would grab a pizza, I didn't want to come home and cook and I knew Bella wouldn't want to either." I looked up at Jasper, I knew I had tears in my eyes, I could feel them on my hot cheeks. I sniffled, his brows furrowed in confusion, eyes narrowing at me. "Are you crying over _him_ _again_?" Right there I wanted to jump up, get in his face and yell at him on how much I loved and cared for him. How much I still love and care for him, how much I miss him. I bit my tongue though and just gave a curt nod and sniffled again. "Really Bella?! Get over him, he's no good for you! I've told you that." I looked at him and shook my head. I turned my direction back at the Spanish homework.

"I'm going out tonight, remember? With Rosalie, Alice and Leah." I wiped the remaining tears from my eyes; I could feel Edward watching me. I looked up and met his gaze.

"Yeah, I remember, so then it's just me and you Edward. Hey the Columbia game is on ESPN tonight, Emmett's playing, and that's what we can watch while Bella's out. We have the big screen all to ourselves." He chuckled, because it's usually me, asking to watch a movie on the big screen, not some lousy football game. Although I would watch Emmett play. At the end of the football season last year, a scout from Columbia asked him if he was interested in a full ride. He of course said yes. So now we sit down and watch the game when he plays. Obviously tonight he was.

"Wait, where's dad tonight? I know mom was staying late." Mom lately always worked late, she was Esme Cullen, CEO for the biggest interior design company. But dad tried not to work too late unless it was an emergency.

"There was an accident on the highway a little while ago, 11 people were involved, and they shipped everyone to that hospital. So he'll be there pretty late." I nodded my head, I understood. Edward glanced at Jasper.

"He won't mind if I stay here?"

"Naw, it's Friday night, there's no school tomorrow." Jasper took a huge bite of pizza, they started to talk about Columbia's record so far. I stopped listening, I love Emmett to death, he was like another big brother to me but I really couldn't stand football. I figured now would be a great time to slip out and go freshen up, we were going to see a movie then dinner, but Alice insisted dinner first. She just might get her way, she always does.

"Wait Bella, one more question. What does _me gusta todo de ti. Tu cabello, tus ojos, tu sonrisa. Gracias por su ayuda._" I blush quickly rose to my cheeks. I suspected he liked me, but this was too much for right now.

"You know what it means. La bienvenida_, pero no me gusta que te gusta eso." _It felt nice to turn down a guy in Spanish! Ha! I finished walking upstairs to re-do my hair and freshen up the make-up. The door bell rang; I rushed down to answer it. I opened the door; Alice was standing there bouncing up and down like a child.

"Bella, are you ready? Is Jasper home?" Her eyes twinkled at the sound of his name, she really liked him. She stood on her tip toes and tried to peer around me.

"Come on Alice, the other girls are waiting." I pushed on her shoulders, so that I could close the door and break her gaze. I stepped around her and went to the waiting car where Leah and Rosalie where waiting. I hopped in the back seat of my cousin Rosalie's Lexus. "Hey Rose, is Uncle James having to working late too?" I knew he probably would. James was Rosalie's dad; her mom was Victoria and is my mom, Esme's sister. Rose and I were close for cousins.

"Yeah, I heard they were really hectic at the hospital. Uncle Carlisle called me to tell me my dad was working over, but whatever. Leah was just saying how your mom is caught up in a house in Cali, what's up with that?" I knew exactly what she was talking about. Leah's mom Sue, worked for mine in the interior designing.

"Oh well, half way through, the owners changed their mind, and still want it done for next week. So she's working around the clock." I shook my head; mom always worked around the clock, the only time she stayed home was to take care of me or Jasper if we were sick. Alice finally got in the care and huffed. "What's the matter Alice?"

"Nothing, nothing. Let's head to the restaurant, please. I'm starved." Rosalie pulled out of the driveway and out on the main road; we sang along to a couple of songs, until If Your Gone by Matchbox 20 came on. They started to sing, but it reminded me of nothing but Paul, I could feel the tears welling in my eyes, and the lump that formed in my throat. Rosalie looked at me through the review mirror; she cleared her throat, reached over and turned off the radio. Alice looked at her and nodded her. She then dug through her purse till she pulled out a hand full of tissues. She reached back, "Here Bella," She handed them to me. I couldn't get my mind off that song and how it was how much it explained Paul and me right now. Rosalie pulled into the restaurant parking lot. "Come on its time to cheer Bella up." Rosalie parked the car; we all stepped out of the car and headed into The Olive Garden. We were given a both seat. We ordered our drinks, Alice spoke up. "Okay, so do you all remember when Rose here and Emmett were found in the pool skinny dipping at four a.m.? Ha! Well I took pictures, and I found them!" We all looked at her like she had six heads. But eventually we laughed.

"If you think that's funny, I have a video of Sam singing into a hairbrush right after he got out of the shower, to Britney Spears!!!" Leah was cracking up, her boyfriend was Sam Uley, he graduated from the La Push High school two years ago, where she was now a senior.

"How are you and Sam doing?" I haven't spoke to Sam since Paul and I broke up. Her smile widened. She held up her left hand to show off a ring. It was beautiful; it had a nice diamond in the middle with littler ones surrounding it. It was a white gold band. It sparkled in the light as she twisted her hand left and right.

"He asked me to marry me!!" She started to giggle.

"That's amazing, congratulations Leah!" Rosalie exclaimed

"OH, look at it, it's gorgeous! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you two!" Alice was practically jumping!

"I'm so happy for you Leah! Congratulations, can you pass that on for Sam, for me." I smiled, and she nodded. They all quieted down, and looked to the right. I glanced over to the right, my breath caught in my throat. Paul was standing there, staring at me. I saw three things flash across his eyes, pain, sadness, and love. Does he still love me? Is he just as sad as I am? Does he regret breaking up with me? Does he want me back as much as I want him back? I could feel the tears on the brink of spilling for the third time tonight. I shot up and ran for the exit; the tears were rolling down my face. I got to the car, and waited. I would hope they follow me out, I can't be here anymore, I need to get home. Rosalie came running out.

"Bella," She took me into her arms to hug me. "Shh, it's okay Bella." She smoothed my hair.

"I need to get out of here Rose, please." I pleaded with her. I felt her nod her head. She escorted me to the back seat. She got out in the driver's seat; Alice was already seated in the passenger seat.

"Here Bella, you need these sweetheart." She handed me more tissues. I wiped the tears away from my eyes. Leah got on and took me into her arms.

"I just want to go home." I said in a very shaky voice.

"You got it Bella." Rose said as she pulled out of the parking lot. Time flew and before I knew I was home. I hugged Rose good bye, and told her to give my love to Victoria and James. She nodded and escorted me to the door. "I'm here Bella, call me and I can be here in 5 minutes." I nodded.

"Thanks Rose." She hugged me once more. I walked through the front door and headed right to the stairs. I could hear Edward and Jasper asking me what was wrong but I just ignored them. I got to the second floor, found my room. I walked in, shut and locked the door. I flipped on my light; I walked into my bathroom to take my shower. I turned the water as hot as I could take it. I washed my hair and body and got out. The only thing I wanted to do was curl up and cry myself to sleep. Like I do every night. I checked my phone before plugging it into the charger. One missed call: from Paul. I erased the voicemail, knowing it said the same as all of them did, without listening to it. But tonight after I saw him, I felt the need to at least text him, so that's what I did. I kept it simple.

_**I miss you…I wanna talk, I just don't know when yet, I'm not ready… you really broke my heart…**_

_**~Bells**_

I didn't think he would text me back, but it was almost responded to instantly.

_**I miss you too; I'm ready to talk when you are. I'm sorry for all the pain and suffering I caused you, can we please start over?**_

_**BaddassPaul**_

Was he fucking crazy! Hell no we can't start over. He obviously has problems and so do I that we need to work out. He can't just get back with me like that!

_**No, we can't just start over. We need to talk through our problems.**_

_**~Bells**_

I put that a little nicer in the text than I actually felt. He texted me back, and my jaw dropped, I knew it. Maybe it would be possible to love him again, wait I already do love him.

_**Okay, I understand. I still love you Bells…**_

_**BaddassPaul**_

I had a smile plastered on my face. I started to think back to the very first night I met Paul.

_**Flashback begins**_

_ "Bells, really?! What would you seriously do right now if I were to throw you in the water?" I put my hands on my hip, I was in nothing but a pair of light blue jeans and my favorite neon pink shirt. It was quite chilly out but I didn't mind it. I gave Jake my best glare. _

_ "I would drag you down with me!" He laughed and before I knew it, he picked me up. Before I could have time to wrap my arms around his neck, he threw me into a shallow part of the sea. I gasped as the cool water hit my skin. He started laughing._

"_What are you doing?" Someone else was here? When did they show up? It was around noon, and thought people were at work and stuff. _

"_Hey Paul, oh um Paul this is Bella Cullen, Bella this is Paul Johnson. Bella lives in Forks, but we're pretty close. Huh Bella?" I was at a loss for words, he was so beautiful. He had dark russet colored skin, dark black hair that fell to his ears. It was shined in the sun and looked like it would feel like silk under my touch. He was wearing a pair of blue Levi jeans, a plain white polo, and had on a pair of basketball sneakers, black Nikes; on top he had on a simple black leather jacket. His eyes were a deep green, almost black. I couldn't stop staring. _

"_Nice to meet you Paul." I shot my hand, he grasped mine and his touch was like velvet, it had its soft side and a rough side. Let's just say I didn't want to let go! I gave a small smile when he continues to hold my hand. I could feel the blush creeping up on my cheeks. "Earth to Paul, Paul you okay?"I asked and wondered at the same time why he had a goofy grin on his face. _

"_Oh, I'm sorry; it's so nice to meet you Bella." Another blush made it to my cheeks. "Has anyone told you how beautiful you are?" He smiled at me, almost like he was hitting on me. Was he hitting on me? I quickly looked down, why though? Those eyes were gorgeous. _

"_Wow, umm, no I don't think so." I can't believe he tells me I'm beautiful, and I can't even form a coherent sentence. _

"_Hmm, well, you're making a move on Bella. Really Paul?" Jacob practically shouted in my ear. Well shout I thought I was here with this hot guy buy myself._

"_Jake, can you just shut it for five. I'm trying to get to know Miss. Cullen here."He smiled at me again. I'm on cloud nine! "Miss. Cullen could I take you out to dinner sometime, sometime very soon?"I could feel the blush creeping up on my face yet again. I mean I blush a lot but this is just ridiculous, I blush six times more than I normally do. I felt him lift my chin gently with two fingers, and made me look him in the eyes. His eyes had a dark twinkle to them as the sun reflected off them. _

"_Why Paul that would be wonderful!" I laughed, why? This guy makes me knees weak, my heart flutter, and my head spin. And I love it all! "But you should know, I just moved here, so my dad will want to meet you. You must know Dr. Cullen, right?" His face fell, I wonder if my dad would stop me from seeing Paul, I think I really I like him._

"_Yeah, I knew that. How 'bout Saturday night, I'll pick you up at seven."A smile crept up on my lips, this could turn out to be something more than friends. "Okay, I'll pick you up. But I will be there at six thirty, to impress Dr. Cullen." I giggled, wow really Bella, way to play cool. _

"_Sounds perfect Paul."I laughed again. What was so funny? He hesitated a minute and then released my chin. He turned around and started to walk away, what? He couldn't leave, not now. I had to stop him, so I said the first thing that came to my mind, "Paul, Jake and I were just going back to his place, and I was going to make lunch. You want to join us?" He turned around, and glanced at Jake. Shrugging a shoulder, like agreeing to himself. Please say yes. Please, please, please say yes. _

"_Count me in, sounds like fun."I then realized that at this time I was still standing in the water. I came out of the cool water, dripping wet. I shivered involuntary, as the wind whipped a crossed my body, I also realized how could I truly was. He looked down at me and for the first time I saw love and caring in his eyes. He shrugged out of his black leather jacket, "Here, you look freezing." I did nothing but gawk up at him. I slowly reached for it. I smiled at him, well it was the least I could do._

"_I am thank you." I put the jacket on. It was huge. The sleeves were like eight inches too big. It fell half way down my thigh. I took a deep breath in, the jacket smelt amazing. Kind of woodsy. I wonder if this is how he smelt. I snuggled into, relishing in the warmth of it. And as I did so, Paul walked up next to me and put his arms around my shoulders. At first I didn't know what to do, but then I just let him lead me to Jake's house. Leaning into his side, I was just kept thinking of how I really wanted to get to know him. And stay like this forever. _

_**Flashback ends**_

It's been two months, I saw him for the first time, and I still really miss him though. I fell asleep thinking of what my life could be like with Paul. My one true love. _I love Paul. _Even with all his anger issues and what not. I love him; nobody can change my mind about it! _I am truly, madly, deeply still in love with Paul Johnson_…

A/N: Okay, another update out of the way! The Spanish you see, this is what it means. Edwards is: "I like everything about you. Your hair, your eyes, your smile. Thanks for your help." Bella's is: "Your welcome, but I don't like you like that." Tell me what ya think. Only one other person reads this before its posted, co-author of mine, we don't find all of the mistakes, so if you find one call me out on it! That being said, reviews are love and I love them too! So go ahead, push the review button!!


	3. All I need

**A/N: Okay, so I have a very busy schedule, with music festivals and mid terms blah blah blah. So sorry it took so long! Anyways I still don't own it! Nor do I own any songs I have used! That said on with this story!**

**Chapter 3- All I need… **

**Paul POV**

I woke up the next morning with everything that happened crashing back down on me. I wish I could have woken up beside the one I love. What happened to getting the happy ever after? Well that obviously wasn't meant for me. I checked my phone in hopes that she texted back. Nope, nothing. I threw on a plain pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. Walked to the kitchen to grab something to eat, a bowl of cereal would do for now. I sat down to watch the morning news. Looked like it would be a chilly, rainy week, what else is new?

I pulled out my phone, I was bored and I haven't even been up for an hour. And besides I was fired from my job last night. Maybe I should go out to look for another one. Nah, a couple days off wouldn't bother me much. Maybe Sam was off, I'll give him a call.

_"Hey Paul, what's up? I haven't talked to you in forever." _Well damn I thought I just talked to him last night. Oh well.

"Ugh, I'm bored; I lost my job last night. I guess I just need someone to talk to. Can you come over?" I knew he was probably with Leah and she doesn't like me, so he won't come over. Jake works today. Last resort, Jared.

_"Umm, well I can see what I can do, I'm with Leah tonight. So I can come over for a couple of hours. Leah just bought this movie 'The Ugly Truth', I'll bring it over to watch; it's pretty funny. But umm, give me 20 to get ready, so I will be over in a half hour. Okay?" _Leah was always getting in the way with guy time, and now they're getting married. I wish I was still with Bella, maybe we would be getting married by now.

"Okay, thanks Sam, I'll see ya in a little while."

_"Hey, I have an important question for you. Okay?"_ Hmm, question?

"Sure okay." And with that I shut my phone and stuck it back in my pocket. I flipped through a few channels still pondering what Sam had to ask me, that he couldn't do over the phone. The possibilities where endless.

In what seemed like a few minutes, there was a knock at my door. Sam was here already. I stood up, stretched and went to open the door for him. "Sam, you're here already?!" His brows furrowed in confusion.

"Well it has been 45 minutes. So…" he walked right passed me and to the couch, I followed him right on his heels. "…you know Leah and I are getting married." It was a statement but I still felt the need to answer. I plopped down on the couch next to him.

"Yeah, I know, what's up?" I was confused, him and Leah where doing fine, right?

"Well, umm, how do I put this? I know what happened last night, Leah told me. Here's the thing, I want you to be my best man. You're my best friend and can't imagine anyone but you being there for me." He looked over at me sincerely. But he still had a look of worry on his face.

"Wow Sam, that's great. Thanks man. But something is still the matter, what's wrong?" I glanced a look at him and saw that he was contemplating on how to tell me what was on his mind. "Just spit it out Sam, it can't be that bad." He looked at me, very serious.

"Oh, no it is bad, trust me." I nodded and he continued. "Well, uh, Leah and Bella are pretty good friends. Leah has decided, before I told her you were my best man, to have Bella as the maid of honor." He said it all too fast. He looked down, not looking me in the eyes.

"Umm, well…" I didn't know what to say. I was not allowing Bella to get in the way of seeing my best friend get married. Nor was I going to get in the way of letting Bella see Leah get married. "We can work around it. Or try to at least." I knew we couldn't, we couldn't even see each other in public. This was going to be in epic fail of a wedding party. "Sam I don't know what to say. Bella wants to talk. She texted me last night." He looked over at me with a huge smile playing a crossed his lips.

"That's great man. Maybe she'll give you another chance at love. Maybe this will be your one chance. Fix things, and keep things strong. And you really have to tell her dude, that's what split you two up in the first place." His voice was fatherly; I think that why he's my best friend, he was sort of my father figure in life.

"Ugh! I can't just tell her. She'll really hate me and never want to give me a second chance. Maybe if we get serious again, I'll tell her." I did not sound like myself; I was so lost without her.

"Paul, would you rather have that Jasper kid, her brother tell her; or the truth come from you, the one she loves. You need to think rationally, she's not going to want to hear it from _him _either. That would kill her, if she even believes _him_ in the first place." He raised his eye brows at me knowingly. "I don't know, but you need to fix shit with her."

"Alright! I got it! Thanks, but let's drop that part of the subject. I know I can't be caught in a lie, not if she gives me a second chance. Ugh! I don't know. I just want to see and hold her again. Sam?"

"Yeah Paul," He looked at me confused.

"Thanks, for being a friend, a father, a mentor, a brother. Thanks, you've helped me out so much. Ever since that day…" I trailed off, feeling the tears well up at the brim of my eyes.

"Hey, that's what I'm here for, to be a friend." He laughed, "Now, shall we order some Chinese and watch this movie or what?" He always knew how to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, what you want, I'll order." I ordered the food and within a half hour they delivered it to my house. We sat back and watched the movie. About half way through the movie, I paused it; I really wanted to ice cream. "You want a bowl of ice cream?" I asked Sam.

"Umm, that sounds good. Do you have hot fudge and sprinkles?" He honestly looked like a five year old.

"Yes, I do believe I do." I stood up, and started to the kitchen. "What kind do you want, I have mint chocolate chip, cake batter, and I think vanilla." I looked into the freezer and sure enough it was the three that I had said.

"Cake batter, please and don't forget the hot fudge and sprinkles." Oh he his very demanding.

"Yes sir!" Jeez if he can't hear the sarcasm in that, then he's deaf. I scooped out ice cream, a bowl for each of us, topped them with hot fudge and sprinkles. "Here," I handed him the bowl and started the movie up again. It amazed me how far Abby and Mike went to express their love for each other. Those two were really in love; it almost reminded me of Leah and Sam. And how much they loved each other, true love. The movie came to an end. "Wow that was funny, especially with the underwear! God, that was great!"

"I told you so! I called it, you liked it and it perked you up!" I must have looked confused. So he explained his reasoning, "Dude, no offence but you looked so depressed for weeks, this is the first time I have seen your face bright and laugh a little. You relaxed and enjoyed the movie. You were yourself for once, and I liked having the old you back." He smiled. "Hey, I got to go; a wedding planner is coming over to help do all the planning. It should be interesting. But I'll call you tomorrow." I glanced at the clock it was three thirty. I nodded my head.

"Okay, sounds good." He headed to my front door, "hey, do I really look that bad? Like depressed?" I held onto the door and looked down at the ground.

"To tell you the truth Paul, yeah, you look that bad. Like someone ripped you apart." I nodded my head, that statement was so true.

"Yeah someone did, I left a piece of my heart behind too." I took a deep breath, in attempts to calm myself. He clapped my shoulder.

"You'll figure it out, I know you will." I shook my head. There really wasn't much I really could do.

"Yeah, well I'll talk to you later; I don't want to be the one to make you late." Leah doesn't need another reason to hate me. As much as I wanted to say that out loud, I kept it to myself.

"True, see ya." And with that I shut my door and shuffled back to the couch, were I sat down to think. I'll never forget the voicemail Bella left on my phone that night, they will forever haunt me.

_**Flashback begins**_

_ I sped down the road, as mad as anyone could be. My blood boiling not realizing I just left my Bella. I pulled down the very familiar road to La Push. As soon as I pulled up to my house, I cut the engine and jumped out. I threw open my front door and slammed it just as hard. God sometimes she really pissed me off! My phone beeped at me, letting me know I had a new voicemail. I quickly typed my password and pressed the pound key. _

_ "Paul…why? Why did you do that? Don't you know how much I love you. You've broken my heart, ripped apart my world. Why?" She started to cry, she cried for a little while then she hung up the phone. I deleted that message, the last thing I wanted to do was listen to Bella cry. I started to think about what Bella said. I do love Bella. _

_ Days went by and she never called again, Leah stopped talking to me. I really started to wonder how she was doing. That's when I started to call her on a daily basis, trying everything in my power to get a hold of her, but every attempt failed. Asked Leah, and she never did more than flip me off and walk away. As weeks went by and she never called back, I first started to worry. Then figured she needs room to breathe. Then I realized I was becoming depressed, and my heart left with the time. I did know how much I loved her. I started to remember every time I touched her; I remembered how much I miss her laugh. I don't even remember what her laugh sounded like. This just depressed me even further. I slipped into a routine, wake up, dress, school, work, shower, call Bella, bed. _

_ A month passed and I really missed her, I cried regularly. I wrote Bella a note and dropped it off on her door in hopes it would break her down and call me._

_Bella;_

_I know this is my fault, and you don't understand how sorry I am. Bella, I really want to work this out, I'm tired of fighting, not being able to hear you. And I really hope you still want me the way I want you. I want you back in my life, forever and always. I never meant to take it out on you but baby I couldn't help it. My heart was left broken and I apologize for making you cry. But I know it's probably too late to apologize. All I need is you, if you would have me that way. _

_Paul_

_ I left that letter a week ago, still no answer…_

_**Flashback ends**_

I was snapped back to reality when my front door slammed shut. I jumped up and turned towards the door. _Jake, figures. _"What are doing here?" I was so confused; he should have been heading to work.

"Well if you think back to last night, I ran out after you to make sure you were okay, and James fired me too. But I figured you were too worried about seeing Bella to care that I was fired too." He looked, hands in his pocket. Almost like he was ashamed to say that.

"Oh, well I didn't realize you did that. I'm sorry, you shouldn't have done that." I walked to the kitchen; I could really go for a cup of coffee. "Do you want some coffee?" He shrugged his shoulders and then nodded. "Sam just left…" I looked at the clock on my stove, _it's been two hours since Sam left, I must have dozed off_. "…well two hours actually, I must have fallen asleep. Oh well, you hungry?" I turned to my refrigerator, opened it up, never mind; it's a pizza night. "I think I'm going to order a pizza, what kind do you want?"

Jake followed me in, "Umm, I don't care. Hey did you finish that English assignment Professor Browne gave us?" Shit! Forgot about that.

"I, umm, planned to do that tonight, since I'm not going to work." I grabbed the phone and ordered a large hot sausage and pepper pizza. Soon enough it was delivered; Jake and I ate the whole thing in one sitting. "Ugh, I need to stop thinking about Bella. She really is starting to get to me. I mean I think of her 24/7 and it really gets me down. Sometimes I feel like no one will ever fill the whole I gave myself when I left Bella." I sighed and let a huge breath. "Jake, I don't think I can live without her." I shook my head trying to shake the tears away.

Jake walked over and put his hand on my back. "Dude, we'll try to get her back. She misses you, I mean it's so hard talking to her at night and then being able to walk a few feet down the road to see you. But you obviously learnt your lesson. Hey did you ever tell her about you know what?" Ugh, even he brings it up, what the fuck.

"No! I never told her." My sadness was washed away with a new wave of anger.

"Don't you think you should have told her? Now Jasper or what's his faces name might. Then she'll never trust you." He said it like he would tell her in a heartbeat.

"You don't think I know this!" I wish people would just drop this subject. I live with this guilt every day. Must everyone remind of it! Now that's it's all said and done, I want to leave it in my past. I never wanted to bring it up, I learnt my lesson. "Alright, let's drop this subject please. I kind of just want to relax and try to keep my mind off of these two subjects." I sat on the couch and put my feet, with no intention of moving. The night slowly dragged by, Jake and I mostly watched reruns of Cops. Nothing to interesting. "Alright Jake, hate to say it, but I need to do that English assignment. Then I'm going to wallow in my pain." I stood and went to shut the T.V. off.

"Well hey, you caused it." Jake's words just added the salt to my wound.

"Thanks Jake! That helps me a whole lot!" I looked at me, dead in the eye.

"No problem! That's what friends are for." He laughed. I just started towards my stairs.

"Ha, really funny Jake. Shut the door on your way out!" I walked up my stairs, "night Jake." I heard my front door creek open.

"'Night Paul." And it slowly shut. I continued to my study room. I had a big enough house to donate one room just for my computer and a desk. It was a small room, but big enough to house a desk and a chair. It also made me focus on what I was trying to accomplish. Although Facebook often distracts me.

Within two hours I pulled off a three page paper. Not bad, at least it was now done; tomorrow I would have all to myself to do nothing! Fun stuff there. I slowly got up and headed to my room. Changed into my sweats, threw off my shirt and decided it was time for bed. But this was the time I spend thinking of how to fix things with Bella. Which was going to happen whether I really wanted to or not. I mean I'm supposed to be the best man and her the maid of honor. This was not going to work out well. I could just think of how bad things were going to go down at the first wedding rehearsal, or some meeting that we both had to attend. What if this was Sam and Leah's way to say 'stop acting like five year olds, you love each other, deal with like adults'. Possibly, but whatever happens I hope and pray that it only works out for the best. Sooner or later I will also have to break the truth to Bella about my past. Which is when she'll just break up with me, 'cause she'll think negative about me, which I won't blame her for. When that rejection comes, I will have to pick up my sorry ass and get over it. As I drifted off to sleep there was a loud knock on my door. _Who the hell was here this late at night? _

**A/N: Huh! Little of a cliffhanger! Well one chapter down, many to go. Have ideas, I'm open for them. My schedule will be messy this next week; I'm hoping to have one more chapter before the weekend is done!** **I love to hear your thoughts and opinions. Reviews are love and I love them too! **


	4. Love Ever After

**A/N: Whoa two chapters! One weekend! I'm giving you guys this as a present. As you know due to my busy schedule, I'm not going to be able to update for at least two weeks! Gah, I know! Well anyways here's that chapter. I don't own it or the songs I use, but the plot is mine ;)**

**Chapter 4-**

**Bella POV**

I woke up with a horrible feeling, like something bad was going to happen. I couldn't get Paul off my mind. I smiled just at the thought of us, and what we used to be. Today was shopping day with Rosalie and Alice. I got up and threw my house coat on. I walked down the stairs and grabbed a bowl for cereal. Jasper was sitting at the kitchen island. "Good morning."

"Morning Jazz." I looked at him, he was already dressed. "Where are you off to today?" He glanced up from his lap top.

"Emmett comes home today from Columbia." He smiled.

"Right, I forgot. I'm going to the mall today with Rosalie and Alice." He nodded his head. And went back to working on whatever it was he was working on.

"Hey, what was wrong last night? And don't lie, I'll just check with Alice." He shut his lap top, and looked me straight in the eye.

"Umm, well…" I shifted nervously on my feet. "…I saw Paul. I was pretty upset." He shook his head. Almost as in disgust.

"Bella, come on. Can we please move past him, I mean, he really is no good for you. If you're looking for someone to go out with, why don't you try and go out with Edward. You know, no one liked Paul anyways." I could feel tears coming to my eyes, my throat feeling tight.

"Jasper you're acting like an asshole. Please just leave me alone. I will deal with it by myself. And mom and dad loved Paul. What don't you get that I miss him to death." I sob left my lips. "I saw him last night, and realized I miss him. I want him in my arms again." I sobbed a little harder. I sniffled, "I need to go and get ready." I threw my bowl into the sink and ran out of the room. Jasper grabbed my arm.

"Bella he hurt you, he will do it again and again, never stopping." I shook my head and shook his hand off my arm. I ran up the stairs and slammed my door shut. _God he really pisses me off when he's home from college. _Okay, please don't get me wrong. I love my brother to death but sometimes he needs to know when to back off and let me deal with shit on my own. My phone started to ring. _Leah, hmm. _"Hello?"

_"Hey Bella, I wanted to ask you something." _

"Yeah Leah, what's up?" My voice sounded so curious.

_"Will you do me the honor of being my Maid of Honor at my wedding?" _My jaw dropped, and I half shrieked.

"AHH!! Of course Leah, I would love to." I was bouncing up and down in the middle of my room. This day just got a whole lot better!

_"Great! Now I know you're going out today with Rose. Have fun, I will call you tonight." _

"Okay, that sounds great. Thanks Leah, you made my day! Bye." She said good bye and I hung up my phone. Feeling better I put on a pair of blue jeans and a pink polo. Slipped on a pair of white Nike sneakers. I didn't know what to do with my hair, so I threw it up in a sloppy pony tail. I walked down stairs, _figures. _Edward was sitting with Jasper in the kitchen. "I'm leaving, see ya!" I opened the front door and closed it behind me. My car was sitting outside. Jasper must have pulled it around. It was my baby, it was a Jeep Liberty, forest green; cream leather interior, heated seats, a sun roof, tinted windows and an amazing sound system. I loved this car. Since Rose drove last night, today was my day to drive us around. Rose only lived right down the road. Rose was waiting outside for me. She opened the door. "Hey Rose." She smiled.

"Hey Bella. So I want to talk to you before we pick Alice up." I looked over at her, before I pulled out of the driveway.

"Sure, what's on your mind Rose?" She swallowed, glanced out the window, and she started to fidget with her hands nervously. "Rosalie, are you okay? Please do not tell me you're pregnant?!" Her eyes went wide.

"Hell no!" She laughed. "No, I wanted to talk to you about last night." Oh shit.

"Oh, what about?" I looked back at her; we were now on the main road.

"Well, I saw the way you looked at Paul. Bella you are still madly in love with Paul, you need to give him another shot. They way he looked at you. He still had love and adoration in his eyes, he still cared. Bella he loves you. I can see it, you two need each other. You were so happy with him. Please, muster up the strength and go see him. I know it will be hard. So I came up with a plan. You tell all them that you're coming to spend the night with me, you actually come, but when you get to my house you remember that you forgot your cell at home. So your running to go get it, I'll cover your ass, you go to La Push and see him. You miss him, he misses you. Plus this has gone on long enough, you two are meant for each other." I waited, but she was finished.

"Okay, Rose, I'll play along. But it's only because I really do miss him." And with that, we pulled up to Alice's house. She got into the back of the car. "Hey Alice! If I knew Edward was coming over, I would have you come with him."

"Oh no big deal. Hey Rose." Alice beamed, but a stray tear rolled down my cheek, it was from talking about Paul. I smiled but Alice saw through me. "Bella, honey, no tears today." Rose snorted.

"Oh please! You didn't lose the one you love, because of you brother." Rose shook her head. "Be sides, Bella is going to get him back." I looked at Rose; she then realized she said too much.

"What?!" I stopped the car. "Bella you cannot go back to him. He doesn't want you; he's no good for you." Alice looked at me. "Bella, if you knew what was good for you, you wouldn't go back to him."

"Alice, shut the fuck up!" Rosalie yelled. I flinched at her choice of words.

"Alright, can we stop? Alice I'm sorry, but I miss him. I need to see him. He's sorry, I know he is." I looked at Alice with confidence.

"How the hell do you know that?" She looked upset. Know I said too much.

"He texted my last night." I hung my head in shame. Like I was caught red handed with my hand in the cookie jar.

Rosalie screeched. "That's great Bella! What did he say?" She beamed; her plan was going to work.

"Umm, that he was sorry for everything he put me through." Alice scoffed.

"He wasn't there for you every night that you cried yourself to sleep. It's too late for him to apologize Bella, don't let him…" I cut her off.

"Alice you don't understand, I need him. I need him to be happy, to be myself again. When he left me, he took my heart with him. I need him." I was crying now, I let the tears flow freely down my face. "You know what? I can't do this today, I'm sorry. Alice I will call when I feel better." I put the car in reverse, and dropped Alice off. She didn't even say good bye. What a bitch. Rose looked at me.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I never meant for Alice to act that way. I'm so sorry Bella you have no idea. Let's go back to your house, get some clothes, then you can come over." I nodded. Truly what I was afraid of was Alice calling Edward and telling him my plan. I really thought how I was going to get past him; I guess I could just wish he was picking Emm up. "Hey Bella?" I looked at Rose. "Do you umm think Alice would stoop so low as to tell Jasper and Edward our plan?"

"I honestly don't know, I don't know if I can even trust her any more. I'm so happy I have you Rose." The rest of the car ride was silent; we pulled up to my house. The door was locked, which meant Jasper went out. I unlocked the door and went inside. There was a note on the stairs. _Hey, went to get Emmett, be back later. –Jasper. _"He went to get Emm."

"Good. We have a little while before they get back." I nodded and went to the kitchen. I didn't eat breakfast, so I was starving. "What are you eating?" Rose came in the kitchen.

"Left over pizza." She looked at me. "Oh what ever Rose." I laughed. "You want to watch a movie?" She looked back at me.

"I thought we were supposed to be leaving this place so you can go see Paul?" I sighed.

"That will be later, look I'm tired and want to watch a movie." She nodded and walked to the other room. She picked out a movie. "Which one are we watching?" I looked at the title. _The Ugly Truth. _"Mom picked that up to watch but we haven't yet."

"Well I want to see it." She laughed and put it into the DVD player. We sat back and watched it. I instantly fell in love with this movie. The movie rolled to credits, perfect timing; I heard a car pull in. They were home. I jumped up and ran out the door, Emmett stepped out.

"EMMETT!!" I ran and jumped into his arms, Emm was truly like a brother to me and I love him so much. He squeezed me tightly, a little too tight. "Emm…Can't…Breathe…" His laughed boomed all around me.

"I have missed you my little sister." He put me down and ruffled my hair. I smiled. "What's wrong? You look like you haven't slept in days." He could always see threw me too.

"Oh, nothing"

"You miss Paul. Bella, why don't you just talk to him?" We walked inside and all hell broke loose. Jasper came running towards me. Emmett dropped his bag and moved in front of me, to keep Jasper from reaching me. "What the fuck Jasper!" Emmett boomed, he never liked violence in a family.

"Bella there is no fucking way I will let you go see Paul!" I looked at my watch, it was six thirty.

"You can't tell me what I can and cannot do Jasper!" I yelled right back at him.

"NO! I told you he was no good for you! YOU WILL NOT GO AND SEE HIM! That's final." I looked at Emmett.

"Lower your voice Jasper!" Emmett yelled. "Why can't Bella go and see Paul?" He challenged Jasper.

"Because, he hurt her once and he will do it again. He's not sorry for anything. Bella he's a fucking druggie! Leave him in La Push were he fucking belongs." I looked at him; Edward had his mouth hanging open. Rose gasped and I felt my knees get weak.

"What?" I gasped for air. "What did you say?" I felt tears coming.

"You fucking heard me! I witnessed everything. Maybe you should ask your little friend Paul what he really did in high school! Maybe you should ask him about Emily, and what he did for her and what he got in return." That did it, I was lost and confused.

"What are you talking about?" I looked over Emm's shoulder, "I'm so confused." Rosalie came over and took me by the arm and led me upstairs. She opened the door to my room; she sat me down on my bed and let me bawl my eyes out. What was he talking about? Did Paul lie to me throughout our whole relationship? Did I really care? If it was in his past, should I care? Yes I wanted my Paul to be open and honest with me, but maybe he put it behind him looking to move on. _I don't care, _I kept telling myself, I still love him, right? I was a confused mess. Rose rocked me gently I could hear more yelling going on down stairs; Rose smoothed my hair out of my wet face. Rose looked down at me.

"Go, go see him Bella." I looked at the time, it had been hours and I was still crying. It's was now nine thirty at night.

"I can't Rose, he'll see me. I don't know if I can confront him again." She shook her head.

"Go, now Bella, you need to show Paul you still love him before it's too late." I stood up, I looked at Rose, and her shirt was ruined.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Rose I ruined your shirt." She giggled.

"No big deal, I'll steal yours." She laughed again, "Go Bella." She pushed me out my door. I ran down the stairs. Jasper met me at the bottom.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" I looked Jasper right in the eye.

"To see Paul, get out of my way!" I tried to push past him. Emmett came up and grabbed him, but Edward pushed Emmett. Two against one, not fair. "EVERYONE KNOCK IT THE FUCK OFF! LET ME BY I WANT TO LEAVE!" Everyone looked at me and I took it as my chance to get to the door.

"Bella, don't leave. I swear to god, I will tell mom and dad." I turned to see Jasper standing there.

"What are we fucking three now? I don't really care!" I turned back around to hear Emm yell 'love ya Bells'. I yelled back, "Love ya too Emm." I sped down the driveway, and headed down the familiar path to La Push. I pulled up to Paul's house, it was late but I didn't really care. I stopped the car and jumped out. Tears started to flow down my face knowing the problems I had to face when I got home and the fact that I was seeing Paul again. I knocked on his door and impatiently waited. I heard him coming down the stairs, I wave of butterflies hit my stomach. He opened the door. As soon as he was in full view I jumped in his arms and cried like there was no tomorrow. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his wound around my waist, "Paul…" I sobbed into his neck, I heard the door shut.

"Bella, what's the matter honey?" I really couldn't answer, not yet. He rubbed his hand up and down my back. He sat us down on the couch but I refused to move. "I knew you would come back, I've missed you, your home now. I'm officially home now." I smiled. "Now please, tell me what's wrong?" I looked him straight in the eyes.

"Everything!" He smiled.

"Well there will be plenty of time for that later. Right now I'm so psyched you're here! I could sit here for hours." I nodded, he kissed my forehead.

"Paul promise me something."

"Of course, anything." He looked at me.

"Promise that you will never become a jealous freak again. And that one day, you will tell me what's in your past." His face fell, and his body stiffened.

"Who told you there was something in my past?" I was all of a sudden upset that I brought it up.

"Jasper mentioned something about. But I don't care, not now!" He looked upset. I cupped his cheeks with my hands. "Just one day tell me."

"I don't know Bella." I nodded.

"Okay. I'm sorry." He looked at me.

"No! I'm sorry!" He shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Only I do."

"Well I forgive you. I want you to hold me right now, like you used too." He nodded.

"Will he be mad that you are here?" I moved my hands from his face letting them fall to my side.

"I don't want to go home tonight."

"Then don't, stay with me Bella, please." I looked at him, confused. "Bella, we really need to figure things out, just me and you. I need to know, where do we stand. I mean you obviously still find comfort in me, you traveled her at ten at night to see me…" I cut him off.

"Paul I haven't seen you in two months, I miss you, and I miss us. I don't really care anymore what people say. I think we need to talk about why you acted the way you did that night." I could feel myself choking up. But I would not let any more tears be shed; I was sitting in Paul's embrace, no need for them. "I think that's our problem, we need to talk." He nodded. He let out a breath.

"You know, I saw you in that restaurant, in could tell right away you were losing sleep. I felt so guilty. Then Leah came up and slapped me." My eyes went wide.

"Why? Why did she slap you?" How could Leah do such a thing?

"'Cause of what I did to you silly. She was upset at me. I mean all of your friends hate me." I smiled, leaned forward and rested my head on his shoulder. We sat there for about 20 minutes with him rubbing my back, his hands twisting in my hair, the only thing that could be heard was our breathing and steady heart beats; before he started to talk again. "You know I can't live without you in my life, I have tried in my life so hard to do everything right, but this time around I'm going to get it. I have you right now and I refuse to lose that…" I went to go cut him off but he placed a finger on my lip to silence me. "We can make something good of this, losing you once was all I could take. We're going to do this right this time, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything. My life with you means everything, so I'm not going to give up easily. I will not let _him _stand in my way. I promise you, I misunderstood, that's all. This love kills me slowly but I know deep down it's not over, it was never officially over." I could feel myself getting chocked up over his words; I have never seen this side of my Paul. "Oh, Bella. I'm so, so, so sorry! That night that we last talked, you know that night I walked. I could never get that memory out of my head." He was staring off into the distance. "I will never forget the way you look. How broken, I didn't know what I was doing. I have practically died without you here. It hasn't been the same. All that I'm after is a life full of laughter, well as long as I'm laughing with you. I'm thinking that all that still matters is love ever after. All I really ever wanted is a happy ending. After the life I've been through, I need you by my side. 'Cause I know there's no life after you." I sobbed a little. "I promise you that one day soon, I will tell you everything. Anything that I left out, I will tell you." I nodded.

"I love you Paul." Tears loosely clung to my eye lashes. We just sat there, I never wanted to move. "What time is it?" I sat up and looked at him.

"Quarter to eleven." Whoa.

"Don't you have work in the morning?"

"Nope, I lost my job the night I saw you. I ran out and James fired me."

"Oh. I'm sorry Paul." He just looked at me, "what?"

"Please never apologize; it wasn't your fault I ran out. Too embarrassed to stay there." I nodded. "Are you ready for bed?" I looked at him, confused. But I nodded. I trusted him too much, for my faith to brake in him. He picked me and re-adjusted me to carry me up the stairs bridal style. He leaned down; I felt his lips brush up against my ear. "One day I hope I will be carrying you just like this on the night of our wedding." A small smile made its way to my face. I think I just found my happy ever after. We went down the hall to his room; he sat me on the edge of his bed and went to his dresser. He turned around and handed me one of his t-shirts, it would be large enough to look like a dress on me. I went to his bathroom to throw it on. I got back and curled under the large comforter. I turned to face Paul; he draped his arm over me. "This is how it should be. How it used to be." He kissed my nose gently.

"I know Paul. How about we talk more in the morning, I'm really tired." My eyes felt heavy.

"Bella?" Paul sounded tired himself.

"Yeah Paul." I wanted to sleep, but I haven't seen him in so long, I could listen to him for hours.

"I could sit here, no matter how tired I really am, just to watch you smile in your dreams. I could stay lost here in your arms forever. From this point on every moment I spend with you is a moment I will forever treasure. I don't want to close my eyes, I don't to fall asleep, and I never want to miss another thing. Every night I dream of you, but those dreams never top you here in my arms. I want to stay close to you, I thank god that we can be together. I love you Bella…" Paul lulled me to sleep. Tonight I would sleep peacefully, in my lover's arms.

**A/N: This chapter was longer than I intended, but as the words of my English teacher, 'these suckers can have a mind of their own, and write themselves.' Lol. Anyways review it, if I can get 7 lovely reviews I will post another chapter next week, even in my hectic week, promise! **


	5. Love Ever After II

**A/N: So I'm sorry this took longer than I expected but my flash drive picked up a lovely virus, corrupting all my files, last time I will ever trust a school computer. Figured I would get a lot accomplished with two study halls(in exam blocks, 3 hours), well FAIL! Anyways I still don't own anything, I'll let you know when I do. I do own this plot though, take it, and it won't end pretty! ;) On with this story…**

**Chapter 5- Love Ever After II **

**Paul POV**

I stomped down my stairs, pretty pissed that someone would show up this late at night. "I'm coming," I didn't want them to think I wasn't home. First I thought it might be Jake. And if it was, I seriously will punch him. I slowly unlocked the front door, as I started to open, I could hear small sobs. Time seem to be in slow motion. The door was still in process of being open. _Bella_, she was here, she was standing in front of me with red, puffy eyes. _Why is she crying? Possibly Jasper_, her asshole of a brother. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around my neck. I willingly caught her, wrapping my arms around her waist, her legs wrapped around mine; I was standing here holding my Bella completely shocked. "Paul…" she buried her face into my neck and sobbed a little harder. I brought my hands up to rub her back. It was raining, her clothes were damp. I reached around her and closed my front door. I started to walk towards the living room. I didn't know what to say.

"Bella, what's the matter honey?" She sat in my arms quietly, she didn't answer. I rubbed my hands up and down her back in attempts to calm her. I walked over and sat us down on the couch, she didn't move. She kept her face in my neck, straddling my lap. "I knew you would come back, I've missed you, your home now. I'm officially home now." I felt her smile against my skin. She willingly came back to me. And I couldn't help but be elated. "Now please, tell me what's wrong?" She sat up and looked me right in the eye.

"Everything!" She said with frustration. I smiled this time at her tone. She sounded like a little kid who couldn't get their way in a store.

"Well there will be plenty of time for that later. Right now I'm so psyched you're here! I could sit here for hours." She gave me a curt nod. I reached up and gently kissed her forehead.

"Paul promise me something."

"Of course, anything." My brows knitted together in confusion.

"Promise me that you will never become a jealous freak again. And that one day, you will tell me what's in your past." My body went rigid, my face falling, _who the hell told her this. _My mouth hung up. I gathered myself.

"Who told you there was something in my past?"She sat there looking at me. Thinking, as always, possibly of why she even brought it up in the first place.

"Jasper mentioned something about. But I don't care, not now!" I could feel my blood boiling, _that little fucker, why would he even mention it? _She brought her hands up to my face and cupped my cheeks. "Just one day tell me."

"I don't know Bella." She nodded, still thinking about something.

"Okay. I'm sorry." I looked at her, she had no reason to apologize.

"No! I'm sorry!" I shook my head, I'm the one who caused her this pain. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Only I do."

"Well I forgive you. I want you to hold me right now, like you used too." I gave her a curt nod. I could not deny her, I missed just being able to hold her.

"Will he be mad that you are here?" Her dropped from my face and fell to her side .

"I don't want to go home tonight."

"Then don't, stay with me Bella, please." She looked at me, confusion etched in her face. "Bella, we really need to figure things out, just me and you. I need to know, where do we stand. I mean you obviously still find comfort in me, you traveled her at ten at night to see me…" She cut me off.

"Paul I haven't seen you in two months, I miss you, I miss us. I don't really care anymore what people say. I think we need to talk about why you acted the way you did that night." She stopped to take a deep breath, obviously getting chocked up. I continued to rub her back, hoping to calm her down, I don't think I could ever let go now. "I think that's our problem, we need to talk." I nodded. I let out a breath that I didn't even realize I was holding.

"You know, I saw you in that restaurant, in could tell right away you were losing sleep. I felt so guilty. Then Leah came up and slapped me." Her eyes bugged out. Did she really think her friends were going to let me off the hook for hurting their best friend?

"Why? Why did she slap you?" Only Leah would slap me. And she did…

"'Cause of what I did to you silly. She was upset at me. I mean all of your friends hate me." She gave me a breath taking smile. She slowly leaned forward resting her head on my shoulder. We sat in a comfortable silence for about 20 minutes. I rubbed her back, ran my fingers through her hair and everyone once in awhile I snuck a kiss to her head. I finally broke the silence. "You know I can't live without you in my life, I have tried in my life so hard to do everything right, but this time around I'm going to get it. I have you right now and I refuse to lose that…" She sat up, looking at me. She went o cut me off, but I placed a finger on her lips to silence her. "We can make something good of this, losing you once was all I could take. We're going to do this right this time, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything. My life with you means everything, so I'm not going to give up easily. I will not let _him _stand in my way. I promise you, I misunderstood, that's all. This love kills me slowly but I know deep down it's not over, it was never officially over." _Sensitive Paul, never knew I had this side of me_. "Oh, Bella. I'm so, so, so sorry! That night that we last talked, you know that night I walked. I could never get that memory out of my head." I was starring off in the distance, remembering everything from that night. "I will never forget the way you look. How broken, I didn't know what I was doing. I have practically died without you here. It hasn't been the same. All that I'm after is a life full of laughter, well as long as I'm laughing with you. I'm thinking that all that still matters is love ever after. All I really ever wanted is a happy ending. After the life I've been through, I need you by my side. 'Cause I know there's no life after you." She chocked on a sob. "I promise you that one day soon, I will tell you everything. Anything that I left out, I will tell you." All she could do was give me a curt nod.

"I love you Paul." Her eyes glistened in the little light there was. We just sat there, I never wanted to move, I never wanted to let go. "What time is it?" She sat back up and looked at me.

"Quarter to eleven."

"Don't you have work in the morning?"

"Nope, I lost my job the night I saw you. I ran out and James fired me."

"Oh. I'm sorry Paul." I gave her a serious look, apologizing again, "what?"

"Please never apologize; it wasn't your fault I ran out. Too embarrassed to stay there." She gave me another nod, and settled back down in my lap. "Are you ready for bed?" She looked at me, confusion evident in her eyes. She gave me a nod. After all this she still trusted me. I stood up and re-adjusted her so that I could carry her up the stairs bridal style. I slowly headed to the stairs and took them one step at a time. I leaned down and brushed my lips against her ear. "One day I hope I will be carrying you just like this on the night of our wedding."I smiled at the thought of Bella in a wedding gown, carrying her up these steps to _our_ bedroom. I got to the top of the stairs and walked down the hall until I came to my room. I gently sat her down on the edge of the bed. I knew she couldn't sleep in jeans, so I went to find her something. I found a plain white t-shirt, it would do. I turned around and handed it to her. She silently took it and went to the bathroom to change. I slipped back under my comforter. She came in; the t-shirt fell right above her knees. She crawled in and faced me. I draped my arm around her waist. "This is how it should be. How it used to be." I leaned in and gently kissed her nose.

"I know Paul. How about we talk more in the morning, I'm really tired." I couldn't agree more. Even my eyes felt heavy.

"Bella?"

"Yeah Paul." Her voice dripped of sleepiness, and I knew soon she would be sleeping but I had to say one more thing.

"I could sit here, no matter how tired I really am, just to watch you smile in your dreams. I could stay lost here in your arms forever. From this point on every moment I spend with you is a moment I will forever treasure. I don't want to close my eyes, I don't to fall asleep, I never want to miss another thing. Every night I dream of you, but those dreams never top you here in my arms. I want to stay close to you, I thank god that we can be together. I love you Bella…" She closed her eyes, her breathing evening out; she peacefully fell asleep in my arms. After all this time she came back to me. I still couldn't believe it. I was with her again and this time I refused to let anyone get between her and me.

_Huh_, I shook my head with a smile on my face. _Well at least the wedding won't be a fail of epic proportion_, I thought to myself. I laid awake thinking of all the possibilities I could propose to her; that can wait. I still didn't know where we stood. I watched her sleep; at least she could be happy in her dreams. My eyes started to feel even heavier. I nodded off to sleep with only one person on my mind; _Bella_.

I woke up the next morning, _without _Bella. _Where'd she go? _I sat up slowly; my shirt was folded up neatly and placed on the dresser. I was confused. _Did she just leave, without saying good bye_

"Fuck you, you stupid pancake! That's fine, don't flip, see if I care!" Forget that last statement. She was cooking us breakfast and obviously the pancake wouldn't flip for her. I shook my head and laughed. I threw on a pair of jeans and headed down stairs. I came around the corner, noticing my dining room table was set for two. She had bananas and strawberries cut up in a bowl, placed in the center of the rectangle table. She had two plates already plated with pancakes and sausages. Next to those were two full glasses of orange juice. She caught me staring at her. "Oh, good morning. I hope you don't mind, I mean making you breakfast and all. I didn't want to wake you; I figured you would want to sleep in." She gave me a half hearted smile.

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled, "thank you for cooking. In return, clean up is on me."

"Okay, well sit down and eat." She pointed at the table.

"Everything looks amazing." She went back to turn off the stove. "Aren't you going to sit down and eat?" She turned around to face me. "You know, I don't remember the last time you actually cooked for me." I watched her face fall as I admitted this to her. I sat down at the table that held the food Bella just cooked. "Bella, please sit down." I motioned towards the chair across from me. She continued to look at me. Sadness in her eyes. "Bella, sweetie, tell me what's wrong?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I'm thinking about the mess I have when I get home. I mean I know Rose and Emm are happy for me. But Alice is probably pissed and Jasper, my own brother. I want this to last," she wave her hand between me and her, "but I guess either way I will lose one." Her shoulders slumped down. "Maybe I should go. Face it now than later." I just looked at her.

"Please Bella don't leave now." She just watched me, she slowly nodded, walking towards the table and sat down.

She forced a smile. "I don't want to leave." She admitted.

"So don't."

"I don't think I will." I sniffed the air. Something was burning.

"Bella what do you have in the oven." She was confused first, thought about what I said, and then complete realization dawned on her.

"The cinnamon rolls!" She jumped up and ran to the kitchen. I heard her bang around in the kitchen, she came back though with two iced cinnamon rolls. "I had to throw away the rest, they were burnt." She smiled and put the plate down. I shook my head and laughed.

"Only you Bella." We ate the food and talked about what we should do today. She wanted to walk on the beach, which was fine by me. We finished everything off, and as a team attacked the messy kitchen. She really did a job on it. There was pancake batter everywhere. A whole pancake sat on the floor. "What happened to this poor pancake?" She laughed and shrugged her shoulders. She washed and I dried all the dishes. Once everything was cleaned, dried and put away, I decided it was time for a break. I went and plopped down on the couch. "Hey Bella we'll leave for the beach in five, okay? But I wanted to talk about last night."

She was closer than what I expected, "okay." She sat down next to me. "So, what about last did you want to talk about?" She seemed hesitant.

"Why did you come?" I knew I wanted her here, but she came to me in tears. When she didn't answer, I said something else. "Bella, baby don't get me wrong I want you here. But you were crying. What was wrong?"

She looked down to the ground and started to talk. "Well, It all started with missing you like crazy. Then I saw you at the restaurant and it made me feel horrible. I went home and cried myself to sleep. I woke up and Jasper told me to stop, and to move on from you. I didn't want to move on though. Rose, Alice and I were supposed to go shopping; Rose told me I just needed to come down here. She gave me a plan, it would have worked but Alice found out and we got into a spat and called off shopping." My eyes went wide the three girls give up a day of shopping. I was truly shocked. Bella looked up and saw my face. "Yeah, yeah I know me give up a day with the girls. I know, but anyways Alice called and told Jasper. They were away to pick up Emmett. I was so happy to see Emmett that I forgot about Alice, even Emm suggested I come and see you." She looked at me and smiled. "That's when Jasper exploded on me and Emm. The three of them, Jazz, Emm, and Edward started arguing. I went to my room. While Rose comforted me, she convinced to come here, and well I ended up on your door step. The end." She shrugged her shoulders like she didn't even care.

I pulled her close to me. "I'm so sorry Bella; I have caused you so much pain." I shook my head. How could she ever forgive me?

"As long as you never do it again, I will be fine." I kissed the top of head.

"I promise." I squeezed her gently. "So, you're the maid of honor, huh?" She chuckled at the conversation change.

"Well, yeah I am. That's what I left out of my story. How happy I was when Leah called me and told me that. I thought that meant I was going to have a great day, but I was wrong. Well the night was great. Wait, how did you know about that?"

I laughed lightly. "You're looking at the best man."

"Oh am I? That's great!" It went quiet. I sat there holding Bella, running my fingers through her hair. After sitting for a few minutes in a comfortable silence, I thought it would be a good time to head it. "When we get back I will make lunch."

I stood up, "I'll hold you to it." I smiled and grabbed a blanket so we could sit down on and enjoy the beach. It was a sort of nice day. It was partly cloudy, and windy. But not bad at all. "You ready?" She nodded, lacing her fingers through mine. I looked down at our hands and smiled. I really liked the feeling of our hands together. As I was opening the door, a car pulled up to my house. _Of course as soon as I was happy…_

**A/N: *Evil laugh* Sorry, had to be done. Review it. My standard still holds, 7 reviews get you a faster update ;)**


	6. Maybe Not Forever

**A/N: Heyy so sorry about the long wait, I just don't seem to have any time! Short update! The next chapter will be super long, promise!! Thanks for all the reviews!! I still don't own a thing!! On with this story!!**

**Chapter 6- Maybe not forever… **

**Bella POV**

I woke up with Paul snoring rather loudly. I threw the covers off of me. I quickly grabbed my jeans and went to change. I folded his shirt and placed it neatly back on his dresser. I decided I would make breakfast for the both of us. I quietly snuck down stairs to the kitchen and looked to see what he had good in his cupboard and found some dry pancake mix. I whipped together the batter, as it sat I went to see what he had in his fridge. _Orange juice, perfect. Fruit, even better. Sausages, why not? _That's enough for one morning. I started to close the fridge when I noticed his favorite on the shelf. Pillsbury Cinnamon Rolls. _I'm cooking them_. I remembered where he kept all his pans; I pre-heated the oven and heated a pan over a medium low heat. I got one more for the sausage links. As the sausage cooked, I cut the fruit and placed the cinnamon rolls on a cookie sheet.

Pancakes were next. I started to place an ice cream scoop size on the preheated pan. Even with the pan greased, the pancakes would stick. I finally had it and shouted a little loud when the pancake stuck. "Fuck you, you stupid pancake! That's fine, don't flip, see if I care!" When the pancake finally moved, it fell to the floor. "UGH!" I was so fed up. But I continued wanting to get this done. In between flips, I went and set the table for two. Two glasses of orange juice, the bowl of fruit and the plates for pancakes and the sausages. I was placing the cooked pancakes and sausages on the plates, turned and to grab the syrup. I thought I heard Paul come down, but I pushed that thought away. I went to take out the cinnamon rolls. "Oh, good morning. I hope you don't mind, I mean making you breakfast and all. I didn't want to wake you; I figured you would want to sleep in." He was standing there watching me. I smiled at him.

He shrugged his shoulders and smiles back at me, "thank you for cooking. In return, clean up is on me."

"Okay, well sit down and eat." _Good deal! _I will take that any day.

"Everything looks amazing." I turned back to turn the stove off, but I felt I was forgetting something. I sat and pondered but Paul pulled me out of trying to remember. "Aren't you going to sit down and eat?" I turned back to look at him. _Damn, what was I forgetting? _"You know, I don't remember the last time you actually cooked for me." Does he always have to bring that up? What the fuck, really? He sat down. "Bella, please sit down." He motioned for me to sit down. "Bella, sweetie, tell me what's wrong?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I'm thinking about the mess I have when I get home. I mean I know Rose and Emm are happy for me. But Alice is probably pissed and Jasper, my own brother. I want this to last," I waved my hand between Paul and me, "but I guess either way I will lose one." I slumped in my chair. I don't want to lose Paul. I just got him back. "Maybe I should go. Face it now than later." He didn't answer me. Maybe he wanted me to go.

"Please Bella don't leave now." He didn't want me to leave? I could do a happy dance! I nodded and took the seat across from him.

But I still couldn't shake this notion that this would be the last I would see of my Paul. I forced a smile. "I don't want to leave." I admitted.

"So don't."

"I don't think I will." He sniffed the air. It hit me, something was burning.

"Bella what do you have in the oven." Shit, I still can't remember. _Oh fuck_!! The rolls!

"The cinnamon rolls!" I jumped up and ran to the kitchen. I grabbed pot holders and took out the burning rolls. I slammed the stove door shut. Threw away all the burnt ones, except for two that looked fine. I put the frosting on them and placed them in a plate. "I had to throw away the rest, they were burnt." I smiled; all he could do was laugh!

"Only you Bella." We ate the food and talked about nothing. I wanted to walk on the beach, and Paul quickly agreed. I finished after Paul. He took my plate but I followed him to help. He looked at the kitchen with shock. He sat and stared at the pancake on the floor. "What happened to this poor pancake?" I shook with laughter and shrugged my shoulders. I filled the sink with water and started washing. Paul dried; I wiped the counters while he put the dishes away. He walked over to the couch and sat down, his break time. "Hey Bella we'll leave for the beach in five, okay? But I wanted to talk about last night."

I walked right up behind him, "okay."I walked around the couch and sat next to him. "So, what about last did you want to talk about?" I knew I hesitated a little and he could tell.

"Why did you come?"I couldn't answer. If I told him, he would be upset at Jasper. "Bella, baby don't get me wrong I want you here. But you were crying. What was wrong?" _I want you here_? Did he think I was leaving?

I looked down embarrassed to tell him. "Well, it all started with missing you like crazy. Then I saw you at the restaurant and it made me feel horrible. I went home and cried myself to sleep. I woke up and Jasper told me to stop, and to move on from you. I didn't want to move on though. Rose, Alice and I were supposed to go shopping; Rose told me I just needed to come down here. She gave me a plan, it would have worked but Alice found out and we got into a spat and called off shopping." I went silent and when he didn't say anything, I looked up. He had shock on his face. "Yeah, yeah I know me give up a day with the girls. I know, but anyways Alice called and told Jasper. They were away to pick up Emmett. I was so happy to see Emmett that I forgot about Alice, even Emm suggested I come and see you." I felt so much better with that off my chest. I smiled a real smile. I continued to the worst part. "That's when Jasper exploded on me and Emm. The three of them, Jazz, Emm, and Edward started arguing. I went to my room. While Rose comforted me, she convinced to come here, and well I ended up on your door step. The end." I held the tears back and shrugged my shoulders.

He pulled me into his chest. "I'm so sorry Bella; I have caused you so much pain." He shook his head. I would let the past go if he could.

"As long as you never do it again, I will be fine." He place a sweet kiss on my head.

"I promise." He gave me a squeeze. "So, you're the maid of honor, huh?" I laughed; we went from one to another.

"Well, yeah I am. That's what I left out of my story. How happy I was when Leah called me and told me that. I thought that meant I was going to have a great day, but I was wrong. Well the night was great. Wait, how did you know about that?"

He gave a small chuckle, "You're looking at the best man."

"Oh am I? That's great!" We sat in a comfortable silence. Paul held me, running his fingers through my hair. It was soothing. He shifted, probably looking to head out. "When we get back I will make lunch." I gave the small promise.

He stood up and headed for the closet, "I'll hold you to it." He grabbed a blanket. It was a pretty nice day out considering it was only a week to Thanksgiving. "You ready?" He came up beside me, lacing our hands together. I saw him glance down at our hands and smile. He opened the door and froze. A growl built in his chest. Jasper's BMW was pulling up to the front of the house.

"ISABELLA CULLEN!!" I sighed and flinched at the harshness of his voice. I tried to calm Paul, he was shaking. He stomped up to the house with Alice and Edward flanking him. _That bitch_. "Bella, were have you been?"

"She's obviously right here." Paul spoke through gritted teeth. A growl threatening to escape.

"Bella, honey come home with us." Alice spoke up. That's when I noticed her and Jasper's hands twined together, she got what she always wanted.

"No."

"BELLA!" Jasper yelled. "Let's go, now!" I flinched back again. He had raised his voice to me again. Edward got a little smirk on his lips. Paul pulled me behind him. I peeked around him and Edward's smile faltered when he did that. "Paul, back away from my sister, now!"

"No,"

"You'll hurt her!" What? Paul would never hurt me. Paul turned around, bent down to whisper something to me.

"Stay in the house, shut the door and call the police, I don't want you to get hurt baby." I nodded, he turned back around. "Can we discuss this out in the yard." Jasper nodded and they walked out. I shut the door, I pressed my back against it and slid down; pulling my knees to my chest. Yelling started but I refused to listen. There was a knock. I slowly stood. Rosalie?! When did she get here.

"Bella, let me in!" I unlocked the door and let her in. "That evil bitch. Bella I honestly didn't know. I swear. She thought that if we went to the restaurant that would deter you from seeing him, she thought reality would kick in, that he would never want you again. She thought that you would want to get away and run to Edward. He really likes you by the way, Bella it was all her and Jasper. God I'm so sorry. She suggested it, god, but it brought you two together. And it makes me happy." She smiled. "And now Emm and I are going out." She smiled half heartedly, "I'm sorry, not a great time. Did you call the police?"

"No." I looked down, Emmett came running in. Paul following shortly after. Jasper's car sped off. "What happened?" I ran to Paul, quickly checking for injuries.

"I'm okay Bella." He kissed my forehead. "Jasper was running home to tell mommy and daddy." I scoffed.

"Wow, okay." The only thing was a black eye. "Did he hit you?"

"Yeah, I need the ice pack." He walked over to the freezer. "I didn't hit him back."

"Why not?"

"When Jasper hit me, Emmett got Edward."

I turned to Emmett, "you hit your own brother?"

"If you heard what he said about you, you would have hit him too." Rose leaned into his side.

"Well, who wants to take a walk out on the beach?" Paul broke the silence.

"Guys, we won't ruin the afternoon." Rosalie was turning to leave.

"No, stay, we'll make a picnic basket." I ran to the kitchen to start making sandwiches. Rose followed. Maybe today would get a little better. I would get Paul to spill what really happened and how he ended up with a black eye. And then I would have to deal with my mom and dad. _Great…_

**A/N: Okay…that's done! Hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews are love and I love them too! So 7 will get you a faster chapter. And the real argument between Paul and Jasper… ;)!**


	7. I'm home with you

**A/N: Wow!! Amazing responses from the last chapter. I promised a long chapter, so here it is. I normally would not put two POV's in one chapter but I did for this one! So enjoy! I still don't own a thing!**

**Chapter 7- I'm home with you… **

**Paul POV**

"ISABELLA CULLEN!!" Bella flinched at my side. He has no fucking right to talk to her like that. Her asshole of her brother was so fucking annoying; he couldn't mind his own fucking business. Before I knew it I was shaking uncontrollably. He started marching up to my house, with the little freak and _him _flanking his sides. "Bella, were have you been?" _With me, dumb ass_.

"She's obviously right here." I clamped my mouth, I growl building in my chest.

"Bella, honey, come home with us." The little freak finally spoke up. _Wait, what the fuck?_ Little freak was holding hands with Jasper. Wow, well if it makes her happy.

"No." That's right, Bella loves me more!

"BELLA!" Jasper yelled. "Let's go, now!" My poor Bella flinched again. I pushed her gently behind me so I could protect her. _His _smile faltered yupp she's mine! "Paul, back away from my sister, now!"

"No," I couldn't allow her to go with him.

"You'll hurt her!" I could never hurt her! I bent down; I was going to confront him without her.

"Stay in the house, shut the door and call the police, I don't want you to get hurt baby." She nodded at me and slowly turned around to head back in. She shut the door behind her. "Can we discuss this out in the yard?" I walked a little ways from the house before I rounded on Jaspers ass. "What the fuck Jasper! Leave me alone! Bella truly loves me; I'm not going to force her from me. If she wants to be here let her!" Edward turned and started next.

"You are no good for her Johnson! Look at what you have accomplished through the years. Huh? When was the last time you were in a healthy relationship?"

"Now! I'm with Bella…" That damn freak cut me off!

"NO! You are NOT with her!!" She screamed. "How could you do that to her. Keep everything from her and expect her to love you! Don't you feel guilty?"

"How did this become a therapy secession of my past?" I yelled back at them. "Why are you here?"

"Bella never came home last night!" Jasper yelled in my face, inching closer to me. "I thought maybe you kidnapped her!"

"What?? No she came to me in tears!" This was ridiculous!

"Why?"He scoffed in my face.

"Because of you! Dumb ass!" God I wanted to punch him in the face. Just in time, Rose and Emmett pulled up. Emmett got out and came to my side. "What are you doing?"

"I'm on your side, I want Bella to be happy and if that's with you, than I'm on your side."

"Choke me!" I'll _choke you Swan! _I played nice and didn't say that.

"Shut up Edward!" Both Emmett and I said in unison. "Rosie, baby, go see if Bells is okay."

"She's in the house," Edward looked at me and smirked.

"So is Bella your personal slut?" Jasper even turned around for that one.

"No, she is not! Where'd you get that one from?" I was ready to hit him.

"Why are so defensive?" Jasper spoke up.

"What?! Are fucking kidding me? I can't even stand up for myself?"

"Well, it just seems that when we brought it up, you jumped to the 'guilty' stage." That damn pixie! Alice walked up the Rosalie and started explaining how the restaurant incident was planned by Jasper. Rosalie stood there with her mouth hanging open.

"What? Are you serious?" I couldn't take it anymore.

"With everything you've done, you still lie to my sister and now all you're using her for is a good time every night. You bastard!" _Me?_ He was trying to purposely hurt his own sister. Before I could even think about what was going to happen, Jasper rounded around and clocked my right in the eye. He hit me so hard it knocked me to the ground. As I sat up, Rosalie ran to house and pounded on the door, Emmett went after his brother Edward and got a few hits in. I stumbled up as Edward tried to get up, Jasper helped them; they jumped in the car. Emmett and I started to run towards the house. We pushed the door open.

"No." She was staring down at the ground. Jasper's car sped off. "What happened?" She came running towards me, stopping short, checking me over. Looking everywhere except my face.

"I'm okay Bella." I bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Jasper was running home to tell mommy and daddy."She scoffed, she really doesn't care.

"Wow, okay."Her eyes finally landed on my face. Her eyes widen in horror. "Did he hit you?"

"Yeah, I need the ice pack." I turned around and walked to the fridge. "I didn't hit him back."

"Why not?" She sounded so shock. I never had time.

"When Jasper hit me, Emmett got Edward." A smirk played across my lips.

She turned to Emmett, "you hit your own brother?"

"If you heard what he could you, you would have hit him too." Rose leaned into his side. She eyed them up and down.

"Well, who wants to take a walk out on the beach?" I had to break the silence, before Bella to integrate them.

"Guys, we won't ruin the afternoon." Rosalie was turned towards the door.

"No, stay, we'll make a picnic basket." Bella ran to the kitchen, Rose was right on her heels to make sandwiches. They laughed as they fixed sandwiches and packed blankets. This was a perfect little group if I don't say so myself. With everything going on, time was going by so slow. It was only noon time.

"So, Emm, how's the whole football thing going?" He smiled.

"Man, I love it. It's so much fun." He shook his head. "I just miss my family, well, you and Bella, and now I will miss Rosie." I looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you and Rose now dating?"

"Yeah we are. I've always liked her but never asked her out." I shook my head.

Bella came running up, she grabbed my hand. "Come on, let's go!" I let her pull me towards the door. We grabbed our coats; I took the basket from Bella and draped my arm around her shoulders. We took the short walk to the beach. Emmett laid the blanket out. The girls got the food out. Ham and cheese sandwiches with lettuce and tomatoes. She had packed chips and soda galore. No wonder it was so heavy. "Did you guys have enough?"

"Yeah Bells, plenty." Emmett laid back and rubbed his stomach. "Well, what to do."

"We watch the sun set." Rosalie smiled and snuggled into Emmett's side.

"Sure baby, that's what we'll do." I shook my head, I stood up. Bella looked so confused.

"Come on babe, let's go for a walk." I held my hand out for Bella to take. She nodded my head and she took my hand. We walked a little while before I stopped. I turned around to face her. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head on my chest. I placed a few kisses in her hair before I broke the silence. "Bella, sweetheart, please I don't want to force you to stay here. You're going to have to go back to your house at some point and deal with your family. I'm not saying you can't come back and visit me. But after what happened today with Jasper, I don't want you to just leave your family." I took a deep breath. "I love you Bella, don't ever forget that. After high school, we can be together forever. I promise." She shook a little and I knew she was crying. "Bella…" I pulled back a little so that I could see her face. Tears were flowing down her face. "…Baby, please don't cry." She sniffled.

"Paul, I don't want you to leave again. Please, just let me handle this on my own. Please don't worry about that. We have enough to deal with on our own. I will get everything fixed. Now will mind telling me what my brother said about me." I wiped the remaining tears away from her face.

"Well Edward said it but, what set it off was if you were my own personal slut…" I gagged her reaction. "…I said no, and I guess they call it defensive and lying. But whatever I'm over it." She looked pissed.

"That asshole!" She shouted.

"What?" I knew it was a mean statement but she was really mad about this. "He tried to get in my pants so many times. Asked me out on dates almost every day since we broke up." That was another thing we needed to discuss, were we stood.

"Bella, that's something else, last night we never talked about what we are." She looked up at me. She let out a shaky breath.

"I don't know Paul, there is so much that we need to talk about. A lot of stuff. But I can't deny how good it feels to be back in your arms. I tried to hide the pain for too long, I can't do it anymore. I'm coming back home, here, were your love has been enough for me. But Paul we have problems, and if we don't straighten them out, we'll end up hurt again…" I cut her off.

"Bella, please I know. But I can't live without you. I know I'm not always the best man or friend for you, but I don't regret the life we have had so far. But your love is the true love I'm looking for. You have given me a lot of chances and I'm asking for one more. Please, baby, one more chance. Give me another shot." I waited a few minutes; she seemed to be in a deep thought. I tried again. "Bella, I regret leaving you like that, I really do. I want to take back every word. I want us again. I want Friday night movie nights. I want true, pure love again. Bella will you please take me back?" I pleaded with her. I would get down on my knees if that means that she would take me back.

"Ugh! Okay Paul! I'll take you back on two conditions, one you must never lie to me." I nodded my head. "Two, if I take you back, you can never break my heart again." I nodded.

"You got Bella!" I picked her up and spun her around. She laughed and smiled the biggest smile I have seen her wear in years. "I love Isabella, forever, I promise." I stopped spinning, still holding her I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers. I poured every ounce I had for the women in that chaste kiss. I pulled away. She cupped my cheeks.

"I love you Paul." I put her down only to pick her back up bridal style and walk back towards Rose and Emmett. Which once they came into view, I wish we hadn't. They were making out on the blanket. Bella cleared her throat. They looked up. Both of the cheeks turned red. "Sorry we interrupted." She started to laugh again.

"Well, umm…" Rose adjusted her shirt before she started talking again. "…are you two all better?"

"Yeah Rosalie, we are." I laughed with Bella. "Hey, Emmett, you might want to take care of that little problem." I laughed even harder as Emmett just became more embarrassed. Bella looked down at the bulge that had formed from his and Rose's hot make out session.

"Ugh! Yeah…" He scowled.

"How about a movie? We can order some pizza or something." Bella broke the awkward silence that had formed. I gave her a kiss.

"Sounds great babe. Let's pack up and head back to my house. Emmett, you can use my shower if you want." We all laughed again

"Shut up!" He stood up and marched off in a huff. Rose followed him.

"Awe honey, come on, we're only joking." He turned around on a dime and picked her up. I smiled, this has turned out to be in okay day. We got back to the house and crowded around my TV. Bella and I stretched out on the couch while the other two love birds laid pillows and blankets out on the floor to lie on. We watched what Bella and Rosalie picked out, _Moulin Rouge!_ Which was a good movie, sad but good. Bella had her head on my chest, I played with her hair. My eyes started to feel heavy, I let them slip close, knowing when I woke up Bella would still be by my side.

**Jasper POV**

I sped out of that reservation with Alice in my passenger seat and Edward in the back of the car whining. "Would you shut up, you're getting annoying." I looked back at him. He was bleeding pretty badly, I needed to get him back to my house so he could clean up. Alice reached for my hand, I let her take it. She kissed my knuckle. I can't believe I left without Bella.

"She'll come to her senses. And besides once he tells her what he's really like she'll come running home."

"I don't know Alice, she really loves him, and I saw it in her eyes." She shook her head. "No, Bella is forgiving, even when he tells her, she will forgive him and go back to loving him."

"I don't know, believe what you want to believe." She kissed my hand again before releasing it.

"Can we just get back to the house, my head is killing me." I looked back at Edward. He was still bleeding.

"Yeah, we're almost there." We pulled into the drive, neither mom nor dad was home yet. And they were going to be pissed when they find out Bella is still at _his _house. Even though they trust her, they will still be mad that she hasn't called. I unlocked the door and led Edward to the bathroom. I helped him clean the cuts and stop the bleeding. Alice got some pain killers and brought them in. I sent Edward upstairs to my room to find some new clothes. Once he got back down, we sat on the couch and flipped aimlessly through the channels. I heard a car pull up. I jumped up thinking Bella finally came home and changed her mind, came to her senses. _No._ It was just dad. I would let him come in and settle in before telling him. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me back down to the couch. I waited and time passed slowly.

"Hey guys." Yes, he finally came into the living room. "What are you all up to?" He looked around the room. "Where's Bella, she hasn't came home yet?" I looked up at him.

"Dad, do you remember Paul Johnson?" He nodded. "Well, that's where she is. She's been with him this whole time. She doesn't want to come home. She claims she's in love with him." He nodded again.

"Well son, I think we need to wait things out. There's really nothing we can do about it. She is 18. But we shall see what Esme wants to do when she gets home. Hello Edward, Alice. Edward, what happened to your face?" Edward's face was bruised and swollen.

"Umm, I got into a little fight." Dad's face became red. He hated violence.

"What happened? How did you get into a fight?" He eyed Edward.

"Well you see, Jasper wanted to go and get Bella to come home. So we went to Paul's house. I, umm, didn't say such nice things, Jasper punched Paul and before I could do anything Emmett jumped me and started hitting me." He nodded.

"And what exactly did you say?" Edward looked at me, I shrugged.

"Umm, I kind of called Bella a slut…" Dad's eyes grew wide.

"You called my little girl a slut. Why? No, don't answer that. In fact I think it's time you left. Jasper sit down and wait for mom to come home. I'm going to call Bella and make sure she's okay. And if she is, I will trust her enough to stay there." Dad went and opened the door, showing Edward to leave. "You too Alice, good bye." Alice looked up at me, she shrugged. She place a short sweet kiss on my lips and skipped towards the door. "As for you, son, I'm disappointed in you. Wait until your mother hears about this. I will be in my study to call Bella. Stay down here." I sat back down on the couch. I was in so much trouble. I should have stayed out of it.

Hours passed and I still sat on the couch watching _CSI: Miami_. Dad started coming down the stairs. "Your mother is on her way home. She'll be home shortly."

"Did you talk to Bella?" I turned to see him in the door way.

"Yes, I did, she's perfectly fine. She'll be home in the morning with Rosalie and Emmett." I nodded.

"I'm sorry dad, for everything that I've done." He shook his head.

"You don't owe me the apology, you owe your sister the apology. But right now I'm sure she doesn't want to hear it so don't try. Give her some time to cool down. You wouldn't be the happiest person if your own sibling was trying to tell you that the one person you truly love was not right for you." With that he left the room. I thought about what he said. And it made sense, I mean Bella was really in love with him and I was trying to tell her not to love him. I guess I was going to have to except that she loved him. Maybe then Alice will accept it and we can all move on. I don't know what came over me but I felt such a need to apologize, but if I left this house before mom came home, I would be a dead man. So I sat back down. I drifted into a light sleep. Since I really had nothing better to do.

I woke to the slamming of the front door. "JASPER CULLEN GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" I stood up and followed the sound of my mother's command. "HOW COULD YOU DRIVE YOUR SISTER OUT OF THIS HOUSE? SHE LOVES HIM, YOU COULDN'T JUST LET HER BE HAPPY? WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING? I NEVER TAUGHT MY SON TO ACT THAT WAY!" My mother yelled. She never yelled at us, unless we did something so bad, like this. I hung my head low and let my mother yell at me. "I am so disappointed in you. You will apologize to Bella, and make everything better again. Promise me that."

"Yes, I promise." I looked up to see that this had brought my mom to tears. "Please mom, don't cry." She shook her head.

"You better." She stomped off and went upstairs. Dad looked at me and then followed mom upstairs. I went back to the couch and continued to watch _CSI: Miami. _I will have to call Bella in the morning. I thought about what dad told Bella. I closed my eyes and drifted into a restless sleep.

**A/N: Wow, so here's that chapter. I'm Going Home by Daughtry inspired a little bit of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are love and I love them too! 7 reviews will get you another fast update ;)! **


	8. Have I told you lately

**A/N: Okay, so you all have my deepest apologizes for this long wait, so let me clue you in. I'm in the pit orchestra for my high school show, The Sound of Music. I'm playing flute and piccolo, so I'm super busy with practice. End of April, oh man talk about busy… Not including just regular school and home stuff. Plus it's my BIRTHDAY!!! YAY!! So I still don't own it…**_**bummer**_**…on with this story!!**

**Chapter 8-Have I told you lately. **

**Bella POV**

"Come on, let's go!" I went and grabbed Paul's hand, dragging him towards the door. We grabbed our coats; he took the basket and draped his arm around me. We took the short walk to the beach. Emmett laid the blanket out. Rosalie and I took the sandwiches and chips plus the soda's we brought. Ham and cheese sandwiches with lettuce and tomatoes. With barbeque chips. "Did you guys have enough?"

"Yeah Bells, plenty." Emmett rubbed his stomach like a pregnant woman would do. "Well, what to do."

"We watch the sun set." Rosalie snuggled up to his side, they are so cute together.

"Sure baby, that's what we'll do." Paul stood up. _Where was he going? _He must have seen my confusion.

"Come on babe, let's go for a walk."He held out his hand and I took it. We walked a little while before Paul stopped. He turned to me, draping his arms around my shoulders, I wrapped my hands around his waist laying my head on his chest. _This felt so right, just him and me._ "Bella, sweetheart, please I don't want to force you to stay here. You're going to have to go back to your house at some point and deal with your family. I'm not saying you can't come back and visit me. But after what happened today with Jasper, I don't want you to just leave your family." He took a deep breath and prepared himself. "I love you Bella, don't ever forget that. After high school, we can be together forever. I promise." I buried my head in his chest as the tears started to come. I tried to hide the sobs but I shook with them. "Bella…" He pulled me back and looked at me. "…Baby, please don't cry."

"Paul, I don't want you to leave again. Please, just let me handle this on my own. Please don't worry about that. We have enough to deal with on our own. I will get everything fixed. Now will you mind telling me what my brother said about me?" He gently wiped the tears from my cheek.

"Well Edward said it but, what set it off was if you were my own personal slut…" _Oh no he did not! _ "…I said no, and I guess they call it defensive and lying. But whatever I'm over it." I was now beyond pissed.

"That asshole!" I shouted a little too loud. "What?" I snapped, I really was mad. "He tried to get in my pants so many times. Asked me out on dates almost every day since we broke up."

"Bella, that's something else, last night we never talked about what we are." He was going to bring this up now?!

"I don't know Paul, there is so much that we need to talk about. A lot of stuff. But I can't deny how good it feels to be back in your arms. I tried to hide the pain for too long, I can't do it anymore. I'm coming back home, here, were your love has been enough for me. But Paul we have problems, and if we don't straighten them out, we'll end up hurt again…" he cut me off.

"Bella, please I know. But I can't live without you. I know I'm not always the best man or friend for you, but I don't regret the life we have had so far. But your love is the true love I'm looking for. You have given me a lot of chances and I'm asking for one more. Please, baby, one more chance. Give me another shot." I didn't know what to say. How to put my feelings in words he spoke again. "Bella, I regret leaving you like that, I really do. I want to take back every word. I want us again. I want Friday night movie nights. I want true, pure love again. Bella will you please take me back?" He pleaded. I knew what he said was most likely true, but do I trust him?

"Ugh! Okay Paul! I'll take you back on two conditions, one you must never lie to me." He nodded. "Two, if I take you back, you can never break my heart again." He nodded again, a smile gracing his lips.

"You got Bella!" He swiftly picked me up and started to spin me. I couldn't help but to smile. I loved this, loved being with Paul. "I love Isabella, forever, I promise." He pressed his lips to mine. I could feel the love he held for me. I knew he wanted to deepen the kiss, but things had to move slowly so I knew that my heart won't be broken again. I pulled away and cupped his cheeks.

"I love you Paul." He put me down only to pick me up bridal style. He walked back to Rose and Emmett. They came into view. They were making out on the blanket. I cleared my throat. _And I was called the slut?! _ "Sorry we interrupted."I laughed at how much those two were blushing!

"Well, umm…"Rose sat up and adjusted her shirt. "…are you two all better?"

"Yeah Rosalie, we are." Paul joined me with my fit of laughter. "Hey, Emmett, you might want to take care of that little problem." Paul laughed harder. I looked down, _oh man Emmett, really?!_ I laughed too, leave it to these two!

"Ugh! Yeah…" He scowled.

"How about a movie? We can order some pizza or something." I asked, it had all of a sudden became too quiet, too fast. Paul kissed me again.

"Sounds great babe. Let's pack up and head back to my house. Emmett, you can use my shower if you want." We all laughed this time, minus Emmett.

"Shut up!" He marched off towards the house like a little five year old that couldn't get his way! Rose followed after him.

"Awe honey, come on, we're only joking." He turned around and picked her up, carrying her off to the house. We sat around the TV, Paul and I sat on the couch while Rose and Emmett made a comfortable spot in the floor.

We decided to watch _Moulin Rouge_, this movie always makes me cry. I glanced over just in time to see Paul's eye's slip close. I wrapped my arms around his waist and placed my head on his chest. I could feel myself growing more and more tired. The soft snores from Paul were slowly lulling me into sleep. I let my eyes close, only to dream a horrific nightmare…

_I was running deeper and deeper into the forest. "PAUL!" I shouted as loud as I could. I couldn't find him, but now it seems like I'm running in place. I knew I needed to find him but I couldn't. It seemed like I was going to lose him forever and I couldn't have that, I needed Paul like I needed oxygen. "PAUL", I shouted again, but I wasn't going anywhere. I needed to find him. Then I heard a soft buzzing, almost like a bee. Then something tickled my leg…_

I jolted upright from where I was laying across Paul's lap. My phone was going off. _Dad…_ "Hello?"

_"Bella, sweetheart, where have you been? You haven't been home in days. Is everything okay?" _Concerned laced through his voice.

"I'm fine dad. I've been at Paul's… did Jasper tell you what he did?"

"Well sweetheart, no. But I do know about the fight and how much you really care about Paul. I'm not asking a lot here Bella, your mother is going to miss you when she finds that you are not home." He paused, I didn't know what to say. "I think you need to come home. You need to get ready for school tomorrow. You are NOT ruining your senior year because of a boy. You will go to school and next weekend you go see Paul. When your mother comes home we will discuss other things. Do you understand me?" His voice a little harsh towards the end.

"Yeah, I read you loud and clear, I'll be home by eleven." I let a little sarcasm ring through the first few words, but not enough to get me in a load of trouble. I hung my phone and went to cuddle with my Paul. My drifted to were one day I wouldn't have to worry about my dad or my mom getting in the way of being with Paul. What would that be like? I got myself up; I stepped over Rosalie and Emmett, who were snuggled together sleeping. I needed something to make for dinner. Not knowing what to make, I threw together some pasta and a meat sauce. I turned the radio on and started to sing along to 'Need You Now' by Lady Antebellum. Out loud of course, everyone suppose to be sleeping expect for me.

I realized how well some of the lyrics fit my life and how Paul and I were feeling. As I sang and danced my way around the kitchen, I remembered the times before this mess and how much I really missed. The song came to an end, the radio was turned off, and I turned around to see Paul standing there. "Paul you're up…" he started to sing to me. Our "song" before we broke up, and obviously still thought it was, and that was fine by me. The music softly played in the back ground.

_Have I told you lately that I __love you__  
Have I told you there's no one else above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
take away all my sadness  
ease my troubles that's what you do_

_For the morning sun in all its glory  
greets the day with hope and comfort too  
you fill my life with laughter  
and somehow you make it better  
ease my troubles that's what you do  
_

_There's a love that's divine  
and it's yours and it's mine like the sun  
and at the end of the day  
we should give thanks and pray  
to the one, to the one_

_Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one else above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
take away all my sadness  
ease my troubles that's what you do_

_There's a love that's divine  
and it's yours and it's mine like the sun  
and at the end of the day  
we should give thanks and pray  
to the one, to the one_

_And have I told you lately that I love you  
_

_Have I told you there's no one else above you  
You fill my heart with gladness  
take away my sadness  
ease my troubles that's what you do  
Take away all my sadness  
fill my life with gladness  
ease my troubles that's what you do  
Take away all my sadness  
fill my life with gladness  
ease my troubles that's what you do_

By the end of the song, Paul's arms were around my waist, holding me to his chest. "Bella, I love you…" he trailed off. I looked behind me to see Emmett and Rose standing there.

"Awe that was cute and so romantic Paul." Rosalie gushed. "Why don't you do that for me?" She turned to face Emmett.

"Babe, we've been dating less than a day, we don't even have a song yet. Give it time, please." We all started to laugh. The front door opened and slammed shut.

"Bella!! You're here!!" I was whipped into a pair of arms, and into a bone crushing bear hug. I recognized them at once.

"Jake! Yes I am, and I couldn't be happier!" I laughed as he twirled me around. "Okay…Jake…put me down…NOW…going to be sick…JAKE!!" He laughed and set me on the floor. He held my shoulders, it was not fun to be spun around to the point of being sick.

"Mmmm, Bella that smell's delicious." He sniffed the air, which made me laugh.

"You can stay for dinner."

"Hey. I'm Emmett Swan, I take it your Jake." Emmett put his hand out, Jake took it for a hand shake.

"Yeah, I'm Jacob Black. Well nice to meet you Emmett, I just hope you're like your brother." Jake said, very serious.

"No, nothing like him. I promise you that much."

"He really isn't. I wouldn't be dating him if he was." Rose said, a huge smile spreading across her lips.

"_Dating…_ oh, well you two do make a cute couple." Jake turned back to me and met eyes with Paul. Paul shrugged. I knew what was wrong. It was a few months ago that Jake met Rosalie. He thought she was so pretty. And wanted to ask her out. But kept deciding against it, saying he was no good for her, such a beautiful women would never date someone so ordinary. Poor Jake, his heart must be crushed. "So, Emmett, are you in college?" He was trying to pick up small talk.

"Yes, I attend Columbia University. I received a nice football scholarship. I couldn't pass it up." Emmett always loved football, so it was natural that his eyes lit up when he talked about it.

"Oh yeah, I think Bella once mentioned something about one of you going off to attend college on the other side of the country." Jake gave a small laugh. "Have you played this season?"

"A couple of times, I'm only a freshman, so nothing big yet." They continued their small talk, while I went to stir the sauce and put the pasta in the now boiling water. Rosalie followed me. She leaned up against the counter.

"So, Alice texted me."

"Your point, why should I care." I snapped, a little harsher then I should have. "Sorry," I muttered. "It's just that she practically ruined my life and everything I had, so why should I care?" I asked.

Rose shrugged. "I just thought I would let you know that Alice texted me that she knew she screwed up royally. But don't forgive her right away, let it sink in for her. She needs to think she lost a best friend." She shrugged again and went to the fridge. "Does that boyfriend of yours keep beer stocked in his house?"

I turned to her. "Highly doubt it. He is under…"

"Score!!" Rosalie shouted. "Found the stash! Paul I'm stealing a beer!" She shouted.

"Babe you better be stealing me one too!" Emmett shouted.

"Whatever Rose, take what you want." Was Paul's only response but quickly added to that. "But if you get caught, so not on me!"

"You better bring us all one!" Jake added.

"Yeah, please do." Emmett, so demanding.

"Do you want Bella?" She asked, and she very well knew that I didn't drink.

"No, are you crazy, you know I don't drink." She nodded.

"Just thought I'd ask." I turned back to the pasta. After it was all finished we ate, all of it. Rosalie and I did the dishes as the guys watched TV. "So, are you going home tonight?"

"I have to, or dad will have my head. He's already called. Which it's getting late, I should head out." Rose laughed.

"I will too, we have school and a college algebra test tomorrow. Eww, why did I take that class again? Please remind me dear cousin."

"Because I wanted you to take it with me. It won't be that bad, it's not that difficult." She nodded.

"True. Okay so you got me, it really isn't that hard, yet." She glared at me. "Well I should go get Emmett. You should say bye to your boyfriend." She walked into the other room.

I went behind Paul and whispered in his ear. "I have to leave baby. I will call you tomorrow." He nodded.

"I guess. Call me if you need me, please. I'll walk you out. Come on." We walked outside for it to be raining, again! He opened the door to my jeep for me. I climbed in. "Good night baby. Love you." He kissed my cheek

"'Night, love you too." I closed the door and slowly pulled away. The faster the goodbye, the easier, no prolonging it. I drove quickly back home. I pulled into the drive. Esme's car sat in front of the house which meant she must only be home to sleep. _Ugh!!_ It makes me mad that my mom is never home. I tried to quietly enter the house. Jasper was in the living room watching _CSI: Miami_, sleeping. I turned the TV off and covered him up. I then made my way to the stairs, half way up Jasper called me.

"Bella? Are you home?" He waited, I stopped, cringed. I tried to hold the tears back. I heard him stand, so I continued to walk not wanting to face him tonight. "Bella, are you there? Sis…" I shut my door. I ran to my bed, throwing myself onto it. I let the tears come. Some happy, that I had Paul back. Some sad that I could be so mad at a brother that I loved so much. "Bella…"

**A/N: So…yupp, the song was Have I Told You Lately by Rod Stewart. So with that being said push that button and leave me a review! Because we all know reviews are love and I love them too! Let's shoot for 7 reviews before I update again! 'Till then… **


	9. Need you now

**A/N: IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!! PLEASE READ!! Don't own it, btw! ;)**

**Chapter 9-Need you now…**

**Jasper POV**

"Bella?" I said softly at her door. I could hear her softly sobbing. I was torn, I did this to her. But I couldn't just barge in on her. I refused to do that to my sister. But I left for college in two days and refused to leave on bad terms. Returning all the way to Texas, with no good bye from my sister? I think not. I think I will deal with Alice first, that's why I'm in this mess. I pulled out my phone and dialed her number as I walked to my room. "Alice we need to talk…"

**Bella POV**

I woke up the next morning with no text from Paul. It made me a little sad but figured he went to bed late and had no need to really worried. I tried my hardest to not interfere with my brother, making sure I would not bump into him when I left. A knock on my door made me jump, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Who is it?" My voice was still a little rough from the crying I did last night.

"Its mom, can I please come on?" She sounded so worried. _Well duh!_

"Sure, it's open." She walked in and quietly shit the door behind her. "What's up mom?" I sat down on the love seat positioned near my window.

"Sweetheart, I'm a little worried about you lately." She walked across the room and sat next to me. "You ran off this weekend and gave us all a scare. I didn't know where you were or who you were with. I was scared. I didn't know what to do when your father called me to tell me you weren't home. Jasper wouldn't tell us anything. Then he comes home with a beaten up Edward. Bella, please you can talk to me." She rested her hand on my thigh.

"Mom," I didn't know where to start. "I'm sorry. I came home with Rose, after Alice made me mad, Emm was home and I was so happy. But then Jasper decided to pick a fight. They argued, Rose talked me into going to see Paul. It was late but Emm held Jasper and Edward back. I left. When I arrived at Paul's and I saw him, I realized how much I missed him and how much I loved him still. He made me smile more in two minutes than anyone did in two months and I remembered the fun times I had. I spent the night, I made him breakfast and we were having a great day…" I explained everything to her and how I felt. "…So I finally said good bye to come home and face what I've prolonged." I sighed heavily. I chanced a glance at my mom; her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"It sounds like my baby is in love. My baby girl, he's everything you want, he's everything you need, and he's everything inside of you that you wish you could be. He says all the right things at exactly the right time, but he means everything to you and I know why; because you truly love him."

I took a deep breath. I didn't know how or what to say. "I do." I muttered. "I really do love him, more than you know." She let out a small laugh.

"I love you Bella, choose wisely. Now, get ready for school. You won't fail your senior year because you found true love." I laughed.

"'Kay mom." She left after that. I dressed in a nice pair of jeans, my pink polo from American eagle and a pair of simple black flats. I ran a quick brush through my hair and headed out. I made a quick stop in the kitchen for a bottle of water and a cereal bar. _No sign of Jasper, good._ I grabbed my keys and left for the garage. _Shit! _Jasper was just getting in his care.

"Bella." He got back out. Looked at me.

"I have to go, I have school." I ducked my head and got in my Jeep. I drove to school and without another word to Jasper. My day went by fast. I don't remember talking to Rose at all. She and Emmett had a great night. If you catch my drift and did not want to know details of my cousin's sex life.

My week flew by, everyday dragging slower. I couldn't get my mind off of Paul. Every time I called him, it went straight to voice mail. I wanted to drive down and see him, just to check to see if he was okay. Jasper had backed off, I guess mom really scared him, but I didn't care. I haven't talked to Alice ever since she stood by my brother and Edward. Emmett went back to New York he had a football season to finish, and college.

I was currently sitting in the cafeteria with Rose, I was half listening to her, the other half of me was day dreaming about Paul and the next time I would be able to see him. "Bella, Bella!" Rose shouted, she threw a piece of bread at me, which only went down my shirt. She held back a chuckle. "Ha! Deserves you right! You were ignoring me." She pouted and turned the other way.

"Oh come on Rose. You were going on and on about you and Emmett, I don't want details, he's like a brother to me. Geez!" I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Okay, okay, you got me there!" She laughed it off. We went the rest of lunch just talking about anything and everything. As we were walking out she asked, "have you talked to Paul lately?"

"No, I haven't, why?"

"You looked a little sad. Did you guys get into a fight?"

"No, it's just my family doesn't like him very much and I don't know, we haven't had it very easy. But were trying. I haven't called him nor talk to him."

"Well, after school let's take a drive out to see him."

I smiled at her kind gesture. "Thanks Rose, but I think I will go solo. Thanks anyways!"

"No problem, I have always loved my cousin and I always want to see her happy!" We continued to walk down the hallway, laughing.

The rest if my day dragged on. Never ending. I went about my afternoon chores, homework, dishes, and dinner. After everything was set and put away, I jumped into my jeep and headed to Paul's. It was a short drive down to La Push, and a quiet one at that. As I started to pull up to his house, my stomach was ambushed by butterflies. I had never had this feeling before, and something in the back of my head told me to leave, to get out. Something was going to happen and I shouldn't be here when it did. But I, of course, didn't listen to that little voice called intuition. I parked my jeep out in front, I sat for a minute, expecting Paul to come out, but he didn't. This made me a little more suspicious. I slowly got out and made my way to the front door. It was already opened a crack. "Paul?" I called out, not loud, but as people would call it my inside voice. I could hear faint talking coming from the back room. "Paul?" I called out again, as I neared the door, I heard what was actually being said.

"I told you to please stop calling me…" I wondered who he could be talking to. "Ugh! I've told you, I'm done!" Could it have been a fling with some girl? One he had after we broke up? I continued to listen. "I've been clean for years now, stop calling me! I don't want to do business with you! Now please, stop calling me. In fact I'll make a deal, if I need anything, you will be the first one I call. If someone I know needs anything, I will give them your number." What was he talking about? My breathing became quicker; I was slowly spinning into a panic attack. "Okay, good, yeah, I'll talk to you later." He hung the phone up and turned towards me. When he spotted me in the door way, he looked like a deer caught in head lights. His eyes were wide, mouth hanging open. I could feel tears welling in my eyes, threatening to spill over. "B-b-Bella, b-baby, uh." He stuttered over his sentence. The tears started to cascade down my cheeks. I couldn't handle this, I turned and ran to the door. All intentions on leaving. "Bella, baby, wait." I could hear him following me.

I got to my jeep's door, two arms circled around my waist. "Let go of me!" I shouted. I struggled a few minutes, my arms and leg flaring, but Paul held me tightly.

"Bella, please, Shh." He kept cooing in my ear. I kept my struggling attempts up, but after five minutes, I gave up. My attempts were failing, epically. "Please, listen to me." He smoothed my hair away from my tear stained face.

"You lied to me Paul. You kept something from me for all these years. I thought you were the one I was in love with and now, now to find out you were lying to me all these times. All the times I opened up to you Paul. I broke down all of walls for you Paul, told you everything, I called you when I needed support! You were a liar, all these times when I asked if something was bothering you Paul, you told me nothing. I don't know what to do Paul, what are you keeping from me?" I shouted, still squirming in his embrace. He slowly loosened his hold on me, but when I started to drop to my knees, he slowed me down, falling with me. When he still didn't answer me, I questioned him again. "Tell me Paul, for two years, what have you kept from me? Were you cheating on me?" My voice was nothing but a whisper now, but I knew he heard me. He started placing kisses on my head, and every time I flinched away from his touch. I had given up by now, trying to get out of his arms.

"Bella, it's in my past. Please baby…"

"Until I get answers, do not call me _baby_." I cut him off, letting as much anger slice threw my tone as possible.

"Bella, listen, it was before I met you. Something I have already dealt with."

"Tell me! Now!"

"Okay, listen, when I'm finished please don't run. I don't know if I can lose you."

"I can't make any promises."

"Huh, okay." He took a deep breath, squeezed me to his chest a little tighter before continuing. "When my parents died, I was only 13, my closest family member lived in Colorado. I didn't want to move out there and lose this house. My whole childhood was in this house. I couldn't lose that too. So Billy took me in, a foster parent. But he let me stay here, in my house. It wasn't my home any more, my family was gone, it was just an empty house. Billy always checked on me, made sure I was at school, was getting good grades and all that grand shit." He took another deep breath. "I started seeing this senior in school, she was a major drug addict. I started to experiment and by 15 I was addicted to heroin, cocaine, and was a bad alcoholic.

"One day, I was being stupid, I got a good high and started to roam Forks with a brown paper bag, in that bag was my vodka. I was pulled over by a cop, who had a ride along student, of course in the condition I was in they brought me to jail. I had blood test ran, and was put in detox. I was detained to go to court. I was ordered to go to rehab, and come clean. I did but it took so long, when I found you, I vowed to stay clean for you. I wanted a chance at a normal, happy life. I never wanted to tell you, but when I realized your brother was the one on the ride along, I started to freak. Then _she _started to call me again, she just got out of rehab, but is starting already. She's been in and out since I went in." His voice became shaky, it started to sink in, what he said. My brother has known all along. "I'm so sorry Isabella." He started to cry into my hair.

"Oh Paul, I think I need to go." He wouldn't loosen his grip on me.

"I love you Bella, please don't leave me." He begged.

"Paul," Out of the night came a sultry voice. "I haven't seen you in so long, I thought I would stop by in person, since the way that phone call ended…"

**A/N:** **Yupp, I did that. Got to keep you coming back. What did ya think? That's his story folks! Ah, so here's the deal, we need a beta for all of our stories. We don't have time to re-read and correct for grammar anymore, it does not need a beta for content just for grammar. PM us if interested!**

**Next thing, this story is being cut short :'(…ah I know. And I'm sorry, but currently we are working on an actual book! :D Now that's exciting! But the plot for the book is similar to this one, not exact but similar, we were told that this has to come down. Our next book will be similar to our **_**Tears in Heaven**_**, since these two are the most original, we're using the basic plot for the story line. And I mean very basic, like for this one its the point of lying the next one will be about abuse. Different in alot of way ;). We've been told for years to have our works published, we're finally doing it! Ha, so only a few chapters left in this story :'(, it makes me sad, I heart this story! **

**Now, we know the drill, reviews are love and I love them too! Now let's shoot for 10 before the next update! You can do it! Thanks! Don't forget to PM us. We really need that beta! **


	10. My One and Only

**Still don't own anything…So sorry for the long wait…not much but I hope it's enough for now. Important A/N at the end! **

**Chapter 10- My One and Only**

_**Recap **_**(It's been a while!) **

**"Oh Paul, I think I need to go." He wouldn't loosen his grip on me.**

**"I love you Bella, please don't leave me." He begged.**

**"Paul," Out of the night came a sultry voice. "I haven't seen you in so long, I thought I would stop by in person, since the way that phone call ended…"**

**Paul POV**

"Oh Paul, I think I need to go." She can't leave. I won't let her. I held onto her waist, refusing to loosen the grip I had.

"I love you Bella, please don't leave me." I was reduced down to begging. I wanted, no, I needed her to stay. I wouldn't last another day without her by my side.

"Paul," shit! I knew that voice, and I also knew she would be coming to see me. "I haven't seen you in so long, I thought I would stop by in person, since the way the phone called ended…"

I cut her off. "I don't care how our phone call ended. I'm done, done means done! I want nothing to do with you, _Emily_." I growled out. Bella flinched in my arms, squirming to get away. I still didn't want to loosen my grip.

"Oh come on Paul, we all know you will come crawling back to me eventually. It's who you are, a lonely, lonely person, no one loves you Paul. Poor, poor Bella here is trying to run, but your begging for her love. What's with that Paul? Begging…" She thought for a second, my anger just continued to boil. "…Oh wait you used to crawl on your hands and knees and beg for me to give you the drugs, even if you didn't have the cash for me." She walked over and placed her hand on my shoulder. I flinched away from it. Bella was in tears, crying for me to let her go.

"Paul, please baby, let me go…" She sobbed even harder.

"Bella, go in the house, lock the door behind you." She shook her head, trying to unwind herself.

"Paul, let me go. I just want to go home…please…"

"No, please baby, we have things to talk about. I haven't had the chance to talk to you. Please don't walk out on me."

"Here we go again, begging for her not to leave. If she knew what was best for her, she would leave your sorry ass and never return. But who knows, maybe she's better than me…"

"Stop! Just stop!" I growled, I pushed myself off the ground, bringing Bella up with me.

Emily took another step closer and sneered in Bella's face, "Leave!"Bella flinched, I hated that she was seeing this. But instead of trying to pull away from me, she leaned into me, pressing her face to my chest.

I held her a little tighter, cooing in her ear. "Shh, baby, it's okay." I kissed the top of her head. Smoothed the hair on her head. I looked at Emily. "You need to leave, now!" She didn't flinch, she got a cocky little smile on her face, placed her hands on her hips.

"I don't want to leave." She had so much confidence.

"Please, just l-l-leave us alone…" Bella stuttered out, sobs still raking through her chest.

"What's the matter? Are you scared of me? Do you think _he's _going to save you? You think he loves you? You're a pathetic little girl, he'll never…"

"ENOUGH! I have heard enough! I love Bella with all of my heart; I have lied to her long enough. She knows the truth; I just hope she stills love me…"

"I do love you, Paul." She looked up at me, her eyes glistening with tears. "I have always loved you." She repositioned my arms, so that she could wrap hers around my waist; mine now went around her shoulders. I squeezed her close to my chest; she laid her head across my chest and squeezed me back. Her sobs started to slow down, and she was down to sniffling. "I need Paul just as much as he needs me…"

"That's funny; he used to say those similar words to me, except they were for drugs…"

"Why can't you just leave?" I cut her off. "That was in my past, I have been clean for three years, I've dated Bella for two years, I never plan to do anything so stupid again." I looked down at Bella. "I promise you, Bella, never again." She squeezed me again, and placed a few kisses on my chest while I placed a few on the top of her head.

Emily started to make gagging noises. "This is disgusting. Why do you love him? Does he mean that much to you? He lied for two years, and you still love him?"

"Yes, Emily, his past is his past. He's moved on from that, he's asked you to leave, so I suggest you leave."

"Fine, I'll leave, but when you come crawling back to me Paul, don't look for me to take back your sorry ass." She sneered towards me. I just shook my head. She turned and finally left. I leaned my cheek on top of her head and sighed. We stood there for what seemed like hours. A soft rain started to fall around us. She sighed this time.

"I think we should go inside now." I told her, I gave her a kiss on the top of her head. She nodded.

"Don't ever let me go Paul, stand by my side forever. I will try to help you with every obstacle that we hit. I don't want you to ever be hurt, lost, or lonely ever again. I need you to be my shoulder that I cry on; I want to be your shoulder. We can survive anything, just promise to always love me. Forever."

I've never felt more sure of anything in my whole life, but right then I couldn't think of anything else. I let go of her shoulders and dropped down to one knee. "From the first time I told you that I loved you, I never meant it more, I _love_ you Isabella, forever and always. I promise to never let you go, to never let you fall, I promise to be that shoulder you need, I promise to give you everything, to make every dream come true. I will save you from everything and anything; you are my one true love. We can and will survive everything that is thrown our way." I took a deep breath. "I never want to make you cry again. I don't want to be hurt anymore or hurt you; I don't want to be lonely, I want to love you more and more every day. I want you to grow old with me, never leaving my side again. I will stand by your side, forever standing next you. I'll be next to through it all; you'll never have to worry about me leaving ever again." I took Bella's hands in mine, took another deep breath. "Isabella Marie Cullen, will you make me the happiest man on earth, will you marry me?" The rain picked up a little, but I still saw the tears that started to slide down her rose colored cheeks, and for once, in what seemed like a life time, they were joyous tears, I hope…

She sniffled. "Yes…yes I will marry you!" She jumped in my arms, effectively knocking the both of us to the ground. She pressed her lips to mine but before I could deepen the kiss, it started to down pour, thunder and lightning decided to show up too. _Thanks mother nature_. I stood both of us, running hand in hand into the house.

**A/N: That's all for now folks. I have really bad writers block. This is all your getting for now…Sorry. Aced the musical, nailed all my solos! Haha, anyways, I'll be writing more now that play season is over. But our book has consumed our lives, officially. Sorry! **

**Still trying to get someone to Beta read all our stuff! It's not hard but we are missing more and more mistakes, cause of time issues. PLEASE PM US IF YOU'RE INTERESTED!! **

**Now, you know the drill. Reviews are love, and we love them too! So, review!**


	11. Trips, Tips, and Captain Jack

**A/N: *On hands and knees, with head hanging in shame* Oh boy, I am so, so, so, so, sorry! Will you ever forgive me?**

**To be honest with you all, life got the best of me. Since May, high school came to a close for me, I went on this amazing vacation to Myrtle Beach, had some annoying drama, three family member's pass away (one being someone I was extremely close with, and that I helped take care of), college stuff, and like 60 million other events. But that shouldn't be my excuse…**

**Yes, I know, we have changed our name! But we're still the same people, lol! It was a decision after a trip to Salem, Massachusetts…Yeah, don't ask.**

**I will update regularly from now until I finish the story. I'm thinking maybe four or five more chapters. I can't tell you how long they'll be but I can promise you that they will still be here.**

**One more thing, then I'll shut up. I love ALL of your reviews! They make me smile and make my day, I even love seeing all the alerts this story has and favorites. So, thank you all so much!**

**I lied, last thing, if you're under 17, I can't stop you from reading, but there will be a lemon, brief but there. I know the whole rating thing can't stop you from reading the stories you want, but hey, can't say I didn't warn ya! **

**Okay, one more thing. I highly doubt anyone reading this was reading our Glee story but just in case, we took it down, reviews are meant for criticism on the story but when you start bashing us over one, then we'll snap right back. We're those types of people, don't mess. If you read it and want to know the ending PM us. (And in case no one knew, there are TWO people on this account, not one-cause apparently that was one of our bashes-we had multiple personality disorder…don't ask cause I don't care.)**

**NOW I'm done, promise!**

**Recap: (I think it's fair enough to say one is needed.) **

**I've never felt more sure of anything in my whole life, but right then I couldn't think of anything else. I let go of her shoulders and dropped down to one knee. "From the first time I told you that I loved you, I never meant it more, I **_**love**_** you Isabella, forever and always. I promise to never let you go, to never let you fall, I promise to be that shoulder you need, I promise to give you everything, to make every dream come true. I will save you from everything and anything; you are my one true love. We can and will survive everything that is thrown our way." I took a deep breath. "I never want to make you cry again. I don't want to be hurt anymore or hurt you; I don't want to be lonely, I want to love you more and more every day. I want you to grow old with me, never leaving my side again. I will stand by your side, forever standing next you. I'll be next to through it all; you'll never have to worry about me leaving ever again." I took Bella's hands in mine, took another deep breath. "Isabella Marie Cullen, will you make me the happiest man on earth, will you marry me?" The rain picked up a little, but I still saw the tears that started to slide down her rose colored cheeks, and for once, in what seemed like a life time, they were joyous tears, I hope…**

**She sniffled. "Yes…yes I will marry you!" She jumped in my arms, effectively knocking the both of us to the ground. She pressed her lips to mine but before I could deepen the kiss, it started to down pour, thunder and lightning decided to show up too. **_**Thanks mother nature**_**. I stood both of us, running hand in hand into the house.**

**Chapter 11- Trips, Tips, and Captain Jack**

**Paul POV**

As soon as I had the door closed and locked, Bella silently walked up stairs. I suspected she expected me to follow her, so I did, and when I saw her at the edge of the bed, waiting for me to come to her. I moved over to her, placing my hands on her hips, I drew her into my chest, crashing my lips to hers at the same moment. Bella gasped into my mouth, allowing me the chance to slip my tongue in, meeting hers in fight for dominance. I backed her up until her knees hit the mattress, then I pulled away long enough to get my shirt over my head, and my pants off, leaving my boxer's in place.

When I looked back at Bella, she was laying in the middle of my bed in only her underwear. Crawling on to the bed, I took my place between her legs, hovering over her. I met her for a sweet, slow, passionate kiss, there was no rush or fighting for dominance. I pulled back, trailing opened mouth kisses down her jaw, to the sweet spot right below her ear. Slowly bringing my lips to her ear, I breathed out an "I love you" before continuing a trail of kisses down to her neck.

She gripped my shoulders, arching her back into me. She sat up long enough to help me get her bra off, I kissed my way around all the new bare skin that was showing. Her moans were filling the room as I took in one of her erect nipples, biting down gently; my left hand came up to pain attention to the right.

Bella's hand found its way to my boxers, rubbing her hand across my erection. "_Paul_, please…" She moaned out. But instead I continued my slow kisses across her stomach, when I reached the hem of her panties, I hooked my fingers into them and slowly dragged them down her legs. Once they were off, Bella was trying to remove my boxer's, chuckling, I kicked them off.

I moved back up her body, where she met me with another hot, passionate kiss. And with one thrust I was surrounded by her tight warmth. "_Bella_," I groaned out, as a moan left her lips. We set a slow rhythm, meeting each other thrust for thrust; and after a slow ride to the top, Bella writhing below me, brushing my thumb against her clit sent her flying over the edge, screaming my name, I followed soon after, screaming her name.

I fell to the side of Bella, pulling her close to me, both of us trying to catch our breath. "I love you," she whispered it out.

"I love you too." I brushed some of her hair off her sweaty forehead, placing a gentle kiss to her temple.

…**..**

There was an annoying beeping noise coming from somewhere, I rolled over draping my arm across Bella's waist. "Babe, what is that?" I said gruffly, voice still full of sleep.

"I dunno…" Bella whispered out, since she wasn't getting up and the beeping wouldn't stop, I sat up, looking at the clothes scattered across the room. My attention was drawn to the bedside table where Bella's cell phone sat, _beeping_. Reaching across her, I picked it up, answering the damn phone just to shut it up.

"Hello?" I flopped back down on the bed, Bella turning to lay her head on my chest.

"Paul Johnson?" I recognized the voice right away.

"Dr. Cullen," I cleared my voice. "Um how are you?"

He chuckled lightly before answering me. "Please, call me Carlisle. I'm doing fine but I do have some concerns on why you are answering my daughter's phone?"

I cleared my throat again, well you see, she came to see me last night, and I gave her the truth of my past. She was pretty emotionally distraught so I told her to stay…"

Carlisle laughed again. "I might be old, but I'm not naïve. I know you and my daughter have…a sexual relationship, you don't need to lie to me."

Bella sighed and rolled away from me, I took that as a chance to sneak out and talk to Carlisle. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can Paul."

"Are you okay with me dating your daughter?"

I braced myself for the answer, sure I've met her parents before, but that was before I brook their daughter's heart. Carlisle sighed, and I could picture him running his fingers threw his hair, looking for the right answer-he always does that. "Yes. You make her happy, make her smile, make her laugh. Jasper told me what he knew, I hope you found the right help."

"I haven't done any drugs for three years, I drink the occasional beer, but I'm in control."

"That's good to hear son, is there something else?"

I was momentarily shocked, he called me son. "I asked her to marry me." There was another sigh, so I continued. "But before I buy her a ring, I need your blessing."

"Did she say yes?"

"Yeah, she did." A huge smile grew on lips as I thought about last night.

"Yes."

"Excuse me?" I snapped out of my memory.

"Yes, I give you my blessing. I request your presence at dinner tonight, I need to catch up with my daughter's fiancé." He laughed again.

"Yes sir, we'll be there." After saying good bye to Carlisle, I went back to bed with my beautiful _fiancé_. Snuggling back up to her, I fell into another sound sleep.

…**..**

That was four weeks ago, and dinner went perfectly. Jasper is still warming up to the idea of my being there, in the family. But other than that, it was perfect.

Now I was driving Bella's Jeep into Seattle, she was in the passenger seat, Rose and Emmett sat in the back. We had planned to go up and pick out a ring for Bella and then she and Rose were going to go dress shopping, just to look.

"Play it again!" Rose shouted, this would be the third time we listened to the same song.

"Okay!" Bella laughed and hit the button to start the song over. _Captain Jack_ came blasting through the speakers.

"Heyo Captain Jack. Bring me back to the railroad track. Running to the railroad track. Run along with Captain Jack, run into the peacecamp back. Run along with Captain Jack. Badadadideido, left right right left. Badadadideido, run along with Captain Jack!" They both belted, even Emmett was singing along now, he sat still though, the girls bounced around.

"Heyo Captain Jack!" They had it down, Bella would sing the main line, then Rosalie would repeat. "Bring me back to the railroad track!" Bella laughed and Rosalie and Emm repeated this time. "Give me a bottle in my hand!" I couldn't help it, I joined in too. "I want to be drunken man!" We all laughed as the three of us tried to repeat. "Left, right, left!" Rosalie moved her arms as if she was marching. "The military step!" Emmett did this time and laughed so hard. "The airforce rap!" Rose saluted as she sang. "The seventeen is the best!" We all sat there, we had no moves to fit that one. Then burst out in laughter. "Goo, left, go right, go pick up the, step, go left, go right, go left!" We finished off the song, all singing together.

We made it to Seattle faster than I expected, or it was probably all the crazy singing we did that passed all the time. Rosalie directed me to a shop she knew of, once we found it and parked, we all filed out.

I grabbed Bella's hand, intertwining our fingers. "Ready baby?"

She smiled brightly, squeezing my hand. "Yes, more than you know." She dragged me into the store and went to the counter. A young man stepped out from the back of the store.

"Hello, can I help you today?"

I looked up at him and smiled. "Yes, we're looking for an engagement ring."

They guy nodded and motioned for him to follow him, we followed him to another counter. "This is our engagement ring counter. Let me know if you want to see any." The guy looked up at Rose and Emmett. "Rosalie Hale?"

"Hi Ken, how are you?" Rose smiled, _that's why we came here, she knew him_. I thought silently to myself as I continued to look at rings.

"I'm good, I just talked to your dad last night…" They continued small talk, we continued looking at the rings.

"That one," Bella pointed to a ring, it was simple yet gorgeous. It was a white gold band, a simple princess cut diamond on top, and the band was encrusted with smaller diamonds.

"It's beautiful, just like you." I kissed her temple. "Excuse me, Ken, can we see that one?" I pointed to the ring, he nodded and moved to un-lock the case. Bella tried on the ring, her eyes watering a little.

"This is the one." She mumbled, looking up at me.

"Then it's the one we shall get."

"I can order your size, and next week, I'll be in town to visit James and Victoria. I can drop it off to you then. Do you want to order the matching bride's and groom's set while you're here?"

"Yes." We both said at the same time. With a laugh from Ken, Rose and Emm, we filled out the necessary paper work and paid for the rings.

We let the girls take off to do some dress shopping, making a meeting time and place, Emmett and I were free to walk around.

"What do you want to do?"Emmett sighed as we continued down the street.

"I have no idea," I sighed, "I was supposed to find something for Sam to do on his bachelor party, seeing as I'm the best man, but I don't know what the fuck we should do…" Someone grabbed my arm, for a second I thought it was Bella, but realized the hand was too large. "What the fuck?" I turned around to see Emily standing there. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"We need to talk. You're still with that…that girl." She sneered at me. Her glassy eyes gave her away.

"You're high. I guess you'll never learn." I pulled my phone out, calling the police. She was ranting and raving that I wasn't being fair. The police showed up pretty soon after that.

After I answered a few questions, they literally dragged her away.

**Bella POV**

Rose and I walked a little ways before I pulled her into a nameless store, I looked up at Rose. "I have a problem."

"What's the matter? You two seemed fine this morning." Rose searched my face, I was worrying my bottom lip, I knew that this could throw a curve ball into my plans with Paul.

"That weekend we made up, we had make up sex…of course but he didn't wear a condom, and I hadn't taken my pill for a while. Now I'm late…" I trailed off as I watched Rose's eyebrow's quirk up.

"Then we need a CVS not a David's Bridal!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the store, running to the nearest drug store. When we went in she found the first home pregnancy test and bought it. "Okay, now to find a restaurant…"

"How 'bout that." I pointed to the Starbucks across the street, Rose nodded and walked across the street. "I guess I'll be back." I nervously followed the directions on the package step by step. When I finished peeing on the stick, I cracked open the door and motioned for Rose to come in. "I'm so scared. This might be the longest three minutes of my life." I felt the tears prick my eyes. "I'm so afraid to lose him, I just go him back." I sobbed quietly as Rose took me in her arms and just held me.

"It'll be okay, I promise. I'll be here for you." She rubbed my back gently, and whispered comforting words in my ear. When I looked at my cell, three minutes had passed.

I picked up the stick, taking a deep breath I looked down at it, my breath hitching in my throat. Looking back at Rose, with tears in my eyes, "I'm pregnant."

**A/N: HA! What do you think? Did I throw you a curve ball? And that's that for now. I'll write more soon.**

**Song was Captain Jack by Captain Jack. Amazing song **

**Leave me some love! **


	12. Baby, I Promise

**A/N: I own nothing…but this plot.**

**Thanks for sticking with me guys!**

**Chapter 12- Baby, I promise **

**Bella POV**

"Oh god, Rose! How am I supposed to tell him? We're finally happy and now this?" My hand automatically dropped to my lower abdomen, where a baby now sat. "What are my parents going to say? It was hard enough to tell them I was getting married, now they'll think we're only doing it for the baby!"

"It'll be okay, calm down, come on, it's time to meet the boys at the car." Rose took my hand and led me to the door.

I sighed loudly, "I have to tell him tonight."

"Good idea," Rose led us to the car, where the boys were already standing, waiting for us to arrive. I put my head down, avoiding eye contact with Paul and climbed into the passenger seat.

**Paul**

As soon as the girls came into sight, I saw Bella's red eyes and blotchy face. She's been crying, maybe she found the perfect dress, I know those wedding dress shows she watches, all the girls cry when they find 'the one' or whatever. She climbed right into the seat, she didn't say one word, give me a kiss or anything. She avoided eye contact and didn't say a word. Rosalie said nothing either, which was strange, I mean if they found a gown, I would think both would be going a mile a minute.

"Rose, baby, everything okay?" Emmett asked quietly, I watched Rose nod silently.

Then a tear fell from her face, "We'll talk later Emm." Emmett's face drained of all color, "It has nothing to do with us baby." She touched Emmett's face and kissed him gently.

I turned and glanced at Bella. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine…we're fine." Her voice broke but I figured I wouldn't question it again until we were home. Bella fell asleep shortly after, and Emmett and Rose were pretty quiet.

We pulled up to the house something after six, Rose and Emmett quick to say good bye not even bothering to wait for Bella to wake. I went to her side and gently scooped her up and into my arms.

She stirred slightly, "Mmm, where are we?" She asked, groggily.

"Home baby, do you want to go straight to bed or do you want something to eat first?"

"Eat, please. I'm feeling Hawaiian pizza and… tuna fish!" She was now more awake, with a huge smile on her face.

I laughed as I joggled her and opening the door. "What had gotten in to you?" She mumbled something under breath, "What was that?"

"Nothing." She said pretty aggressive. I sat her down gently on the counter in the kitchen.

I sighed, "Please tell me what's wrong? I don't recall having done anything wrong…" I trialed off, trying to think of reasons she might be pissed at me.

"I…I'm just…god, I'm so scared right now!" She exclaimed, she adverted her eyes from mine.

"What? I don't understand? Why are you scared?"

"It's just that…I…" Tears started to roll down her cheeks, her breathing becoming labored.

"Bella, come on honey, just tell me. I won't be mad." I cupped her cheek, wiping away tears with my thumb.

"You'll…you'll hate me!"

"No I won't baby," I reassured her, kissing her forehead.

"How can you say that when you don't even know?" She was now in hysterics.

"Bella! Just tell me!" I wasn't trying to sound angry but I was starting to get pissed, she wouldn't tell me.

She looked straight into my eyes and yelled, "I'm pregnant!"

"What?" My voice was quiet. I couldn't believe this, she was having a baby. "We're having a baby?"

She looked away from me, "Yes, I'm so sorry…" She whispered.

"Why?" I turned her face to look at mine. I knew I had a smile on my lips, "I get to have you and a baby? This is the best day of my life!"

Tears still streaked down her face, but a smile played on her lips now. "Really? You're happy?"

"Of course I am baby." I placed a hand on her abdomen, "My baby is really in there?" She nodded, placing her hand on mine. "We'll figure something out, I promise," I placed a gentle kiss to her lips, hoping she understood I wasn't going anywhere.

"What about my parents?" She sounded on the verge of tears.

"You only took a home pregnancy test, right?" At her nod I continued. "Well, let's start by going to a doctor and getting a confirmation, you know to be on the safe side. At that, if it's positive, we'll think of a way to sit your parents down and let them know what happened. And that I'll be here, forever, I already made that mistake and left you once, I can't make it again."

She thought that over, "I think that's a good idea. I lied Paul, I'm tired and want to go to bed."

"Come on then." I picked her up, and carefully carried her up the stairs to our bedroom. "I guess my spare bedroom just got turned into a nursery."

She laughed, "Did you think that would happen so fast?"

"I thought we would be married before I turned it into one, but oh well, I wouldn't change it for the world." I said with a smile. "And just think, you'll be a _glowing_ maid of honor."

"Shit! I forgot about their wedding! Paul, my dress has been ordered! What am I going to do with a dress that won't fit over my baby bump?" Bella sat up, with a worried expression on her face.

"Well, let's hope you have a couple fitting before then…"

She cut me off, still thinking of the time frame. "I'll be seven months pregnant!"

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't be sorry Hun, I love you." She laughed, "And our little baby…already."

"I love you both so much…"

"What if we have twins?" The panic came through.

"We'll figure it out. Calm down and lay back down. Good night Bella."

"Night Paul," She laid back down, snuggling into my chest.

…*****…**

A week later we sat in a stark white doctor's office, with only a counter, a small sink, a cupboard, the table Bella now sat on and my chair. To say we were cramped was an understatement. There was a knock on the door and at Bella's call, the door was pushed open and a young woman walked through.

"Good morning, I'm Dr. Raine, and I'll be your doctor." She looked down at the chart, before glancing back up at us. "Well, at least your 18, do you know how far along you are?"

"Not at all. I just found out I was pregnant through a home test."

"Hmm," She jotted a few things on her clipboard. "Let's run a blood test, and if that's positive, I'll move in into another exam room and we'll have a look." The doctor gave a curt nod and a smile, before putting some gloves on and got ready to draw blood. "Tell me about you guys, are you both in school? How long have you been dating?"

"I'm still in school, and we've been dating for two years, engaged for five weeks, we were engaged before any news of a baby…" Bella trailed off.

"Well at least your hearts are in the right place, sounds like you've been pretty serious from the start." Dr. Raine looked up at me.

"She saved me, I can't think of a day that I wouldn't want to be beside and our child."

Dr. Raine nodded and after the vile of blood was drawn, she handed it to a nurse, "Do you plan on finishing school Bella?"

"I would hope I could."

"Of course you can." Dr. Raine took Bella out of the room to take her weight, height, and when she was back in the room, the doctor recorded her blood pressure; once she was deemed healthy, Dr. Raine went to get the results of the blood work. She opened the door and stood there, "Congratulations, you're pregnant." The doctor had a small smile on her face. When I looked at Bella not only did she have a smile, but she had tears in her eyes; I knew I couldn't be happier. "Follow me, let's take a look at this little bundle of joy."

…*****…**

With the appointment card in one hand, and list of prenatal vitamins in the other, I helped Bella back into the car. "We need to tell my parents, if I start having morning sickness, I won't be able to hide it."

I took her hand in mine, giving it a gentle squeeze, I nodded, "Your right, I suppose that's what we should do now." She nodded and I turned the car to the direction of her house.

I noticed as soon as I pulled in that Jasper was here too. "You okay?" Bella asked, I gave a small shrug and parked the car. "Ready?"

"Yeah, I suppose I have no choice?" Bella simply shook her head and got out of the car.

I hesitated at the door, Jasper and I still don't really get along. "Mom? Dad?" Esme came out from the kitchen and smiled when she saw us. "Where's dad?"

"In his office dear, what's wrong?" Esme looked concerned as she watched both of us fidget.

"When need to speak to the both of you." Esme nodded and led us back to his office area. Jasper was already in there talking. They looked up when they heard our footsteps.

Carlisle smiled, I have feeling he won't be when we tell him the news. "Well hello Paul. What a pleasure, Jasper and I were just discussing the holiday season, come, join us."

"Actually, dear, they need to talk to us." Esme walked over to her husband and stood behind him.

Jasper eyed me, "I'm staying."

Bella and I nodded, "Do you want me to tell them, baby?"

Bella shook her head, "No. I have to. I was just trying to find an easy way, but I guess I'll just be blunt." She looked up to her mom and dad, giving Jasper a fleeting glance. With a deep sigh she blurted it out, "I'm pregnant." I swear you could hear a pin drop from a mile away. Jasper looked pissed, Esme and Carlisle looked disappointed.

"Is this the reason for the engagement?" Never mind, Carlisle is pissed too.

"No, daddy, that happened before I knew. The engagement was six weeks ago, it's just, that's when it happened…"

"Sir, I swear, in no way did I plan this but I promise you I'll be there to take care of her and the baby."

"Bella, do you plan on keeping it?"

"Dad, in no way would I give this, our, child up. Of course I'm keeping it."

"Oh, I'm too young to be a grandmother…" Esme shook her head. "I think it would be best if you stayed here for now Bella. You can still sleep over Paul's on the weekends, and I'll start designing the nursery for Paul's house. It will be best if after the baby is born you live with him. But you will finish school young lady, and you will be going to college. I will not have you become another statistic."

Carlisle looked at me, "As for you Paul, you will also finish college…"

"But sir, I can't afford to take care of Bella, work and go to school."

"Let _me_ _finish_." He said through a clenched jaw, I've never heard Carlisle so mean. "Esme and I will cover the difference, you are to go to school, I agree with Esme on living arrangements." He looked up at Esme, "Design the nursery, but I want a walkthrough of the house, any changes to make the house more babies friendly, I want done, my grandchild will have the best there is." Carlisle's posture changed, he seemed more relaxed, "Now that that is out of the way, congratulations. I agree, I'm a little young to be a grandfather, but I'm happy non-the less."

We all looked at Jasper, who has been silent this whole time. "Jasper?" Bella moved a little closer to her brother.

He took a deep breath, slowly exhaling. "I guess congratulations. I still don't like you Paul, but I guess I should get used to you being around." Jasper gave me a tight lipped smile, when he stood to walk out, he gave me a pat on the back. "Mom, should we make plans for a celebratory dinner?"

Esme's face lit up. "Of course Jasper!" With that, everyone went their separate ways, I kissed Bella's temple before following Carlisle out of his office and to wherever Esme had gone.

**A/N: If you find my muse, can you please tell it to come back to me? I seriously cannot write for shit lately. So, yes, I know this chapter sucks.**

**I know I said this story is nearing an end…well I stick to that. I'm pegging this for three more chapters and an epilogue. **

**Reviews are lovely! And they might help me find my muse…**


	13. Love and Woes

**A/N: Just a re-post, I will have a new chapter to you all soon! I don't own it!**

**Chapter 13- Love and Woes**

**Bella**

_Christmas,_ it's supposed to be a joyous holiday. And it would have been if I still wasn't having morning sickness. Because I was still in school, mom and dad allowed Paul to stay here during the week, so he could help me and be here for me. On the weekends, we stayed wherever we wanted. Rumors swirled the morning I walked into school with a ring on my finger, little did they know and a few short months I would also be a mother. I didn't need that right now, I would hide this as long as I could.

Mom already had the nursery designed and was requesting to actually see the house so she could finish the rest. Paul was skeptical on why they were actually doing all this, I had no reason so I just kept telling him not to worry.

"Bella?" I jumped slightly at the voice coming from my door way. "Babe, what are you doing?" Paul laughed as he walked in from work.

"Trying to finish an essay before winter break so I don't have to worry about it." I subconsciously rubbed my abdomen, while I tried to figure out this analytical essay.

Paul kissed my forehead gently, "Good idea baby, more me and you time." Paul winked before laughing out loud, "Okay, I'm gonna go take a shower, maybe you should get ready, we're suppose to meet Leah and Sam in an hour."

"An hour? Oh, right, dinner plans tonight, I forgot."

"Bella, it's fine, just start getting ready." He flashed me one more smile before slipping into the bathroom. I walked to the closet, standing there, trying to find something decent to wear that will hide my small baby bump. I twisted the ring on my finger, thinking of these pass couple of weeks, most perticually the first day I went to school wearing it…

_**Flash back begins**_

_I stood from my car and slowly walked to the front doors of school, trying my hardest not to place my hand on my stomach in a protective gesture. Ever since the day I found out I was pregnant, I found myself doing more often. I don't care if people find out about my engagement, I just don't want anyone to get the wrong impression, that I was only marrying him because of the baby, which we all know is not the truth._

"_Bella, hey Bella, wait up!" I recognized Edward's voice coming from down the hall._

_I stopped in the hallway and waited for him to catch up, "What would you like Edward?"_

_He avoided eye contact, "Well, I wanted to say, umm, congratulations." I saw him glance down at my left hand, where my ring sat. "Jasper told me, he also said to not make you angry or stressed, so… yeah…" A simple situation turned awkward, Edward didn't know about the baby and it sounded like Uncle Jasper was already being a little over protective._

"_Well, thank you?"_

"_Bella, please, I asked you ages ago to forgive me, you and Paul are back together and seem more than happy. Which makes me happy for you." He patted my back awkwardly before walking away._

_By lunch rumors swirled that I was engaged and that my parent were forcing me to because I was pregnant. Not a complete rumor, my parents aren't forcing me, and besides nobody actually knew if I was pregnant or not. I didn't plan on letting that one out unless I had to. I found my usual table with Rose and Alice. Alice and I still weren't on speaking terms but she sat here every day with a few other people._

"_Bella, we need to go shopping!" I rolled my eyes at Rose and pulled out my phone to check for any messages from Paul. "No, seriously Bella, or do you plan on telling the whole school?"_

_My eyes widened at Rose, "Shut up Rose, fine we can go shopping."_

"_Tell the whole school what?" Alice looked over at us, curiosity getting the best of her. "The whole school already knows she's engaged. I cant believe your parents are okay with this." Alice shook her head._

"_Its none of your business what my parents are okay with and what they're not."_

"_So, then are the rumors true?"_

"_Alice! Drop it!" Rose shouted loud enough for the cafeteria to stop talking. "It's her business, so leave it alone."_

_Rose smiled at me gently. From there on the rumors grew worse, everybody looked at me with disgust._

_**Flashback Ends**_

"Babe, you ready?" I looked over at a clean, formally dressed Paul.

"Um, yeah I guess." I was in a simple black skirt, with a baby blue blouse, just large enough to hide my small bump.

"What's wrong?" He came over to me, wrapping me up in a warm hug.

Returning his hug, I sighed, "Nothing." He pulled back, and raised an eyebrow. "Fine, I'm just frustrated, I wont be able to hide this much longer. People already look at me with…disgust, just because I'm getting married. What happens when the school finds out about the baby?"

"Babe, don't worry, I love you, your parents and brother love you, you have Rose, your friends at school. I don't think you need to worry, tonight we'll tell Sam and Leah, and then they will both be there for you. Have you talked to Jake since you told him."

"No, I haven't had any time. You know I'm mostly with mom after school, planning…"

"How is the nursery looking?"

He always interrupted a serious talk if we could change it to the baby. "Its going to look amazing but I have to bring mom to the house soon so she can really start the work."

"That's great baby. Come on, we should go." He handed me the sweater that was on my bed, helping me to slip it on. Once downstairs we retrieved our coats and headed to dinner.

*****…***…*****

We were seated, drinks and food ordered before Leah questioned why I looked so nervous. I looked at Paul, but he was no help, he just shrugged his shoulders. "Bella, just tell me."

"Well, I'm pregnant." Sam's eyes widened a little, Leah just gaped.

"Bella… Congratulations, I'm so happy for you. Do I get to be Aunt Leah?" Leah asked.

"Of course Leah!" I hugged her tight. When she sat back down, she started making plans on clothes and a shower and having to call Rose right away. When I looked at a booth that was diagonal from ours, I paled. Alice, Edward and their parents were sitting there, Alice gave me a funny look, glancing at Leah then back to Paul and me.

_Shit!_"Paul, we need to go, now! Please!" Paul's eyes held concern, following my gaze to the booth, he quickly nodded and pointed it out to the other two. Leah paid the bill and we all head out into the cool night air. "The whole school will know by tomorrow!" I took a couple deep breaths, trying to calm myself.

"It's okay Bella, we'll deal with it when it happens, let's just try to calm down."

"I'm trying Paul!" I took another deep breath, "I'm sorry, I'm just so…frustrated!"

"It's okay baby, let's go home and get comfy." We talked a few more minutes with Leah and Sam, with a promise to call tomorrow, we headed home.

**A/N: Eh, not as long as I wanted it, but…oh well.**


End file.
